Never Gonna Let This Be
by thegleekwithin
Summary: Kurt saves Finn. That was all Kurt did, but Finn insists that it was more than that. Even if they get together, it won't be all rainbows and happiness. Heartbreak, joy, romance, depression, and jealousy fills the lives of Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. How will they deal with it? Set at the ending of Preggers throughout I don't know when. :P Kinn amazingness lives within. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for stopping by my story. Please express opinions, help me by giving me ideas, and point out what seems to be wrong in the character's attitudes so I can improve the story. I write to impress the reader, not only myself. Anyway, leave reviews and please enjoy! :D**

Kurt's POV

You know, when I joined the football team, I didn't think that it was going to be something to look forward to. I knew I was going to hate the tackling, and I dreaded the Axe that reeked through the locker room that made it an Abercrombie & Fitch store simulator. Seriously, this was almost as worse as when Coach Sylvester fumigated the whole school except the gym to where we were forced to watch the Cheerios' dance number for Nationals.

The one thing - no - the one person I always looked forward to was Finn Hudson both on the football field and the locker room showers. Even though I haven't _quite _gotten a glimpse of what is under those boxers, I was damn close. I can't say I have seen everyone elses' manhood, though, because everytime I walk in the locker room, no one takes off their underwear unless they are getting in one of the shower cubicles, and then they stare at me the whole time while walking in one. I wasn't totally out of the closet with the school, but I swear that they could just smell the gay just wafting off of me. Was I really making it that obvious?

Beside the point, Finn was what helped me keep the courage to be on the football team. Not only was it going to help me keep my status of 'straight son' with Dad, but it helped me stay closer to Finn, a crush that I would do anything for if it meant that we would be together. Now that I was on the football team and in Glee with him, it left me more opportunities to connect with him. As much as you think so, my main motive is not to get into his pants. I have dignity, thank you very much, and I know better than to crush on someone just because they are hung like an ape.

When I was in my first game, I knew I had finally come in handy when Finn found a way to convince the other players to do the Single Ladies dance. Even _Puck _was in on it, and that was a sight to see Number 20 dancing like that out there.

After Finn passed the ball, eveyone went silent as my heart was racing. I could feel the beats pumping through my body as though I was on a huge subwoofer. When the ball came towering down at Puck, My heart stopped for a beat when I heard football crash into his arms. All that was going through my brain now was that I was next. I was going to kick that ball through those...they called them uprights, right?

When I was walked up there in position, ready for my dance to the final kick, I found Dad in the stands, waiting for me to make him proud. Then, Finn was watching me, waiting for me to give the signal to start. I gave my wrist a twirl in the air, and the feedback from the speakers made the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The music started-

_Strut, Strut, Pop the Floor, Jump Left, Jump Right-_

_Kick._

I swung my head up to watch the ball flailing up to the uprights. I almost thought that it would be a few yards short, and I felt a sudden weight pull down my hands. I put my hands on my knees and I waited the result from the referee.

Two hands in the air. That meant it was good! I kicked through the uprights! I did a sudden victory jump and yelled out!

I looked at Finn, and he was clapping and started running towards me with a huge smile on his face. I thought he was running over to me to kiss me and confess his love for me, but I stopped myself from screaming when him and the others came up to pick me up. At least it was better than getting Gatorade spilt all over me. Or was that for the Coach?

I saw Dad in the crowd, close to Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, and I waved and blew a kiss at Dad. I had officially made Dad proud. My heart fluttered by knowing that I didn't let him down. Then, I was let down, so we could run into the lockers to celebrate our first game won.

When we got in there, Coach Tanaka had a bottle of Sparkling Cider in hand, and, even though I would have used proper tall glasses, he had Solo cups laid out ready to be poured into.

Once the top was popped and everyone got their cups, Coach Tanaka silenced the players.

"I would like to propose a toast. Hummel, you helped us prepare for this game. You helped us win this by using a technique that I had no idea about. Probably because you are the only one in this room that has ever laid hands on a book that wasn't a playbook." Heads nodded behind me, fully assuring me that I had helped them more than anyone else. "Thank you for the dancing lessons, and thank you for making the final field goal to win our first game of the season. To Kurt!"

"To Kurt!" The voices rumbled through the locker room, and, thanks to my keen sense of hearing, I could hear Finn's voice, which made my heart jump up. It was amazing to know that he had that sort of effect on me, and it made my face light up with glee.

Coach Tanaka silenced everyone again. "Not only are we celebrating today, but since we have won our first game, I have a bigger surprise at hand!" Oh, God. There was no telling what he was going to say next.

"I have thought about it, but since it is going to be an amazingly high temperature tomorrow, and since it hasn't closed for the season yet, we are going to go to the water park in Cincinnati to celebrate!"

Howling through the locker room commensed, and I took that as an expression that they were pleased with the thought. Although I usually hate to be in front of people, much less a whole crowd of people, with my shirt off. But since this was a water park, this meant men shirtless. Everywhere.

_Including Finn Hudson._

That threw the decision effectively. I was going, no matter what it took. Call me out being head over heels for him, but it was _Finn Hudson_. Girls wish that he was their boyfriend, and they would die if they saw him in nothing but swimming shorts. Then, I thought about him in a Speedo, and I about melted.

Either way, I thought about what expenses this would consist of. Then, as if he was reading my mind, the Coach spoke up. "I know what you are thinking. You are thinking, 'I can't afford this!' but don't worry, you will get in free of charge. I will pay for everything!" Coach Tanaka was in a very generous mood lately, and it wasn't normal, but I was willing to go with it. "We will be going in two days during school. Let your parents know so I don't get chewed out by you 'not getting your daily need of teaching' because they didn't know where we were going. If your parents call me because of that, you will do so many laps that your legs won't be working anymore, got it?"

That was the Coach I heard about. He wasn't great with wording, but he got his point across.

Once we were dismissed, I went home and started researching this water park, and it looked pretty fun. Even though I wasn't a fan of heights, I was willing to try these out to look brave in front of Finn. Damn, that sounds cheesy even in my thoughts. I closed my laptop and started looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N2: Btw, There will be more points of views than Kurt. :D Just thought I would let people know that. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The last chapter was just to slowly creep into the actual beginning of the story, which is here. :D Leave a review and enjoy!^-^**

Kurt's POV

Today was the day that Coach Tanaka was taking the Football team to the water park. The weather was unusually hot, considering it was the middle of September. The water park was still opened until the end of this month, so they were probably trying to get more money for the season.

I had to remember to dress casually, because this was a water park, so wearing any designer clothes were out of the question. I needed something that would be casual, yet surprising enough to 'wow' Finn. Then again, that wouldn't be hard, considering the fact that I saw him taking an interest in a bug-zapper when Ms. Pillsbury brought one to one of the football games, so getting his attention shouldn't be that hard.

I drove to Old Navy to find me a pair of swimming shorts because I haven't owned a pair since I was almost 13. If you haven't found out by the lack of shorts in my wardrobe and my silk-white skin that I hate the sun, much less being exposed to it, then I worry about you.

I was looking around in the store for something vibrant. Finn liked that bug-zapper most likely because it was bright. That, and that it looked like it came out of a UFO, so I needed something that would stand out.

While I was looking trough the pairs of shorts when my eyes travelled to the women's side of the store. Even though a one-piece would definitely get his attention, it would make everyone else question my gender. Women's apparel is now ruled out.

I didn't know much about these shorts, so I just gave in and got a pair of white shorts with a black outline and stitching. It seemed to fit me best.

I finally went home, trying to stay away from Dad so no awkward conversations arose. Last night was the night that I finally came out to Dad. His reaction really shocked me, considering that he knew since I was three. Even though that the air had almost been sucked out of the room completely, he finally knew (well, I _confirmed_) that I was gay, and he was still proud to be my father. To know that he was staying by my side until the day he died gave me a sense of relief. He wasn't ashamed to have me as a son, so I wouldn't have to deal with certain problems on my own.

As I was on my way to my room, Dad called out, "Kurt, come here for a second." His tone wasn't fierce, it sounded concerned.

I walked into the kitchen and he was standing next to the stove. He didn't have any specific expression on his face, so it was kind of hard to know what he wanted. "Yeah, Dad?" I tried to sound as confident as possible, but it didn't help that I had a worried expression my face.

He read my face, so he tried to look as friendly as possible. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'm not trying to do anything bad, I was just wondering what you went out for.

I let out a breath of relief. I wasn't really sure what I was worried about, but it was enough for me to hold my breath. "Oh, nothing. I went out to go get some swimming shorts from Old Navy. Our coach is taking us to a water park in Cincinnati." I forgot to tell him about that, so it was good that we were talking at the moment.

He looked shocked. "Wow, I didn't know that you were into those sort of places. You know, you were a good swimmer when you were little, but when your Mom passed away, you wouldn't go out as much anymore because she wasn't in the pool to help you out. Not to mention that one time you got that horrible sunburn when we went down to see some relatives down there in Arizona."

Dad seldom talked about Mom, and this is the first time that he brought her up without a tear falling down his face. It was good that we were talking like this, though, because I haven't really made an effort to bond with Dad ever since Mom died. I really needed to start trying, though. And I completely forgot about that sunburn the one time we went to Arizona when I was twelve. My uncle was getting married, so we went to go see the wedding. I went to go swimming with a couple of cousins at the community swimming pool, and I completely forgot to bring sunscreen. Wen I got back, I had the worst sunburn I had ever had. My face was peeling and everything. That was probably the reason why I care about my skin so much now. I still have pictures from that wedding, and those were completely dreadful memories to have.

"Yeah, it's just for the football team. Since I got the last point, it's basically mandatory for me to come. They are pretty proud of me." I tried to lie about it, because I didn't want Dad to know about my real intentions of going.

As if my face was an open book, my dad read it perfectly. "This is about a guy, isn't it?" Knowing that I couldn't lie myself out of this situation because my face couldn't stop from blushing, I nodded uncomfortably. "I knew it. Okay, let talk about this."

Oh, God, please, if I live through this conversation, smite me. I was not ready to have this conversation with him, much less listen to him try to explain the way gay sex works. All of it just felt awkward.

To save him from flushing into a dark red, I stepped in. "On one condition." He nodded. "Don't go into detail, please?"

"No problem." He looked relieved. "Well, what's his name?"

"His name is Finn. He was the quarterback of the football team." It sounded way more cliche coming out of my mouth knowing I fell in love the quarterback.

"Ok, well, does he, you know... play for your team?"

"Sadly, no. He isn't gay and he probably will never be. I really like him a lot, but I'm afraid I'm going to have my heartbroken because he doesn't return the feelings."

"Well, you never know, he might like you back. Just remember not to push him into something he isn't ready for. He has always been straight, as far as I know, so he doesn't want to feel uncomfortable about the way you approach him."

"I will, Dad. Don't worry, I promise I won't push him."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"Thanks for telling me some advice. I'm pretty sure it will help me with this." I shot a smile, and he shot one in return.

I got up and went to my room before anything else awkward happened. Well, at least we're bonding.

The bus trip to the water park was boring, and since it was a water park, I couldn't bring my phone or my iPod. Damn, this better be worth my while.

Then I knew it was going to be because Finn was two seats in front of me, looking as stunning as he ever did. Although he was up there with Puck telling fart jokes, his shirt was almost skin tight, and you could see his biceps through the sleeves. I needed to look away before I got the sudden urge to push Puck out of the way, jump in his arms, and confess my love for Finn. The only problem is that not only would I be pushed away, but the football team would be staring at me awkwardly, so I would be sent out the window in a heartbeat.

When we finally got there, Coach Tanaka went through what he told us the day before, and threatened us that if we acted up, he would sick Coach Sylvester on us. No teacher has ever scared me before, but when I first heard Coach Sylvester insult, I knew that I would be in trouble if I ever came into contact with her again. The thoughts of what she would do to us students made my nerves shudder.

The rides looked amazing. They were huge, but the problem with huge means that they are obscenely high. People know that I have a horrible problem with heights. One time, when I was 7, Mom and I wanted to ride the ferris wheel. I wasn't as terrified of heights as I usually am now, but boy, did this change my thinking. The ferris wheel broke down while we were at the top of the wheel, and Mom found it quite cool. I was getting uneasy, so I unbuckled my fastener, and, since I was very small at the time, I put my feet up in the seat and held onto Mom for dear life. She was still very interested at the sight out. "Why don't you look over the seat on your side, sweetie? It looks really pretty." I resisted at first, but then I got curious. I looked over the edge, but I leaned forward a little too much, and I almost fell out of the seat. Luckily, Mom was paying close attention to me, so she was able to grab my feet before I went head first into concrete. She couldn't unbuckle her fastener, so she wasn't able to scoot closer to me and get me up. I was hanging over people that were at least 100 feet below me. I was screaming and crying the whole time, and we were stuck like that for a good 20 minutes. The memory scarred me so much that I couldn't even go to the highest slide on the playground for recess.

"Hey, Lady Hummel. We're waiting for you! Come on!" I was so lost in my thoughts that I couldn't even hear anyone else over my flashback. Puck was calling me over so that we could get on the first ride.

"I don't know. I don't think I should get on that. It's too high up." I was one step away from a panic attack.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice."

Next thing I knew, I was hoisted over Puck's shoulder, and he was carrying me over to where all of the football players.

"Noah Puckerman, you better let me down right now! Just because I am almost as light as a feather does not mean I am something you can pick up and take places! Do I look like a boombox! Get me down NOW!" He didn't even move me off his shoulder an inch, and I just gave up and hung there, helplessly.

He finally got us over to them, and they all started taking off their shirts. Everyone was staring at me now. Puck spoke up again. "Come on, Hummel. We aren't going to wait all day for you. Take it off."

I was hesitant at first, but then again, I was already here. I might as well get this over with. I hoisted the t-shirt off of me, and everyone hollered.

"Whoo! Let's get this day STARTED!"

Oh, joy. I was stuck at this water park for God knows how long, and I didn't feel like getting we-Holy Prada, Finn shirtless.

My eyes could not stop staring, so I didn't notice when Puck came over to me to pick me up yet again.

"Holy shit! Noah Puckerman, let me go!" I hammered at his back, but I knew it was useless.

"Will you stop overexaggerating? Jeez, you are worse of a drama queen than Rachel is." He did not just compare me Rachel Berry.

"Who the Hell do you think you are? Let me go, damn it!" I slunked again over his shoulder, and then he put me down since we were at the first ride.

It was a two-seater, and I didn't have anyone else to ride with, so I would freak if I was going down that alone. It was too late to get out of the line since we were on the last part of the staircase, and there were too many people in line. Then again, I did have enough rage and anxiety to push everyone out of the way and off the staircase. If I could just slip through-

"Where do you think you're going, Hummel? Don't even think about it." He grabbed my arm and pulled him over to a ready two-seater floater. Finn was in the front, and Puck plopped me right in the back of the floater.

"Don't worry, Hummel. We got your boyfriend here so you can be protected from, oh, I don't know, falling out of the seat. Have fun!" Puck was the most devious man I have ever met.

Finn was sitting in the front, and he turned around to me. "Don't let him get to you. You'll get used to it eventually. Look at me, I'm his best friend and I am still alive!" He tried to be as comforting as possible, and I gave in. That smile that conquered his face was able to light up world.

"Okay." I was our turn to go down, so the lifeguard put us into the position to where we were just inches away from the lip of the slide. The lifeguard was waiting for the signal that meant that we were next. He tried to make small talk while he waited.

"So where are you guys from?"

Finn spoke up. "Lima, Ohio. It's a small cow town compared to this one."

"Lima, huh? My niece goes to the middle school there."

"Really? Do you know what teachers she has?"

Before he could answer, the beeping noise came from the walkie-talkie on his side, which meant that we were next.

"Have fun, guys!" And then off we were.

We made it to the lip and the floater towered down slide, with us screaming at the top of our lungs. The turns were the worst. We about flipped the floater on one that was esquitely sharp, and wrapped my arms around Finn's waist. He sucked in, but he didn't squirm out of my grip. We went down farther and farther, and we made it to the final drop. We went down and our hearts were pounding through both of our bodies. I could feel Finn's perfectly, and his was about twice as fast as mine. We went down, and our heads could have exploded from the frequencies that were coming out of my mouth. We made to the bottom, and my head hit Finn's upper back while my hair was in my face. The lifeguard at the bottom helped us get out, and I felt like I couldn't even stop moving. The adrenaline that was running through my veins felt... amazing. I had never had a feeling like this before!

"Come on, Finn! Let's ride it again!" I was practically dragging him up, and I didn't have any trouble bringing him up the stairs.

"Damn, Kurt, whats gotten into you?" Finn's eyes were huge. No one has ever seen me like this. I've never been so energetic.

"Oh, nothing. Going down that slide made me feel light, and I feel awesome!" My face was glowing with joy, and I couldn't stop standing on the soles of my feet.

"With that much power, you just dragged me up here, and I wasn't even helping you. You could become a good addtion to the football team if you put all that energy to tackling people!"

Damn, I felt unstoppable. We rode a bunch of rides for a while, and then all of the football players decided to go to the wave pool. The simulated waves started about 10-15 minutes ago, so they should've started in a while. We are all swimming until the buzzer rang, and that meant that the waves were coming. I didn't think it was going to be that bad, but I had never really encountered an ocean wave before, so I didn't know what to expect.

Swimming on waves was harder than I thought it was. You could barely get to where you wanted to go because the waves are already moving you in one direction. Luckily, I was only in six feet deep water, so it wouldn't be that hard for me to go to the awnings that were around the pools. I got out and started to dry off because Coach Tanaka was giving us 30 more minutes to have fun.

Finn was a good swimmer, but the problem was that he ate way too much. He may have a fast metabolism, but he looked troubled out there in the waves. When he went under water and didn't come up for as long as he could breathe, I started panicing. I tried to get the lifeguard's attention, but he was on his lunch break, so it was useless.

It was up to me to get him. I was hesitant, but I dived in, and tried to go look for him. He was close to the bottom just laying there, where no one could see him because the water wasn't crystal clear and it was very deep. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist, and I tried my hardest to bring him up to the top. I finally got up there, and the football players were staring at me like I was cuddling with him.

"Help me! He's too heavy! He almost drowned underwater! You need to help me get him to the awning! NOW!" I yelled and Mike and Puck helped get him under the awning.

"He's not breathing." Matt looked freaked out.

Thank God that those CPR classes that the hospital was letting people go to for free were worth it. I pushed at the middle of his ribcage with the best of my might, but it did nothing.

"Someone needs to give him mouth-to-mouth." Both Puck and Matt looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you guys seriously going to let your integrity get the best of your best friend?"

God, everything was up to me. I was already out of breath, but I tried my best to blow into his mouth, but nothing seemed to be working. I kept trying, and finally he coughed up water that was in his lungs. Granted, he coughed it into my mouth, but at least he was still with us. He kept coughing, and water kept coming out. I spat out the water that he coughed up into my mouth, and I kept patting his back so he would get it all out.

I turned to Matt and Puck. "Go get the lifeguard so he can take care of Finn. Hurry!" They ran over to the podium on the other side of the pool. Why hadn't the lifeguard noticed any of this going on?

Finn kept coughing until it was out of his system, and he turned to me, still wheezing. "You saved me?"

I had forgotten that I was the one who pulled him out of the water and got everything under control. I was lost while I was watching him. "I... I guess I did. What happened out there?"

Finn was still wheezing, and before he could answer me, the lifeguard came over to help Finn. "Come on, buddy. Let's go call your parents and we will see if they can come pick you up." He probably didn't want to be crowded on the bus asking a bunch of questions, so it would be best of his parents came to pick him up.

Finn was walking away with the lifeguard when Coach Tanaka came over to the three of us that were left under the awning. "What the Hell just happened?"

I was about to explain, but Puck beat me to it. "Kurt just saved Finn from drowning in the wave pool. Finn's mom is probably going to come pick him up."

Coach decided it was best that we started to get ready to leave right now before any more incidents happened. He rounded up the rest of the jocks, and everyone got dressed and ready to leave.

While we were boarding the bus, Coach Tanaka came over and called me to him. "Hey, grab your stuff because Finn doesn't want to be left here alone when his mom comes to pick him up."

"O... okay. Let me get my bag out of the bus. Where is he?"

"He is in the pavilion, right behind the snow-cone shack."

"Okay. Thanks." I grabbed my bag and ran back up entrance of the park. Why would Finn want me to stay with him? Wouldn't he want Puck instead? Well, I was right, because Puck was following up behind me. "Hey, dude, wait up!"

I turned around, and Puck was following me towards the pavilion. "Coach Tanaka told me to follow you. He said that Finn wanted both of us to stay with him. That was pretty brave of you back there, Hummel. I can't believe up were even able to being Finn up to the shore."

"It wasn't easy, but I tried my best to bring him up. Did you guys even see him underwater?"

Puck had a guilty look on his face, so that was a no. "I thought he had gotten out of the pool. Plus, it was impossible to even see the bottom of that pool. It's, like, ten feet deep!"

"I just hope he is okay." I sounded more worried than I should, like a mother more than a friend.

"Me too, Hummel."

**A/N2: Did you enjoy that chapter? Hopefully, because that was the longest I have ever written in my life. What was coincidental was that when I was writing about Finn drowning, iTunes decided to play the song "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5. xD Next chapter is going to be Puck's POV, so look forward to it. :D Leave a review! Love you guys lots! ^-^**

**-Shaun:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so this is clear, Finn and Kurt are not together. Yet. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the book! :D Be sure to leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! ^-^**

**-Shaun:D**

Puck POV

Kurt was worrying way too much. He saw Finn get up and leave with the lifeguard, so that means that he is going okay, right? I mean, what else is he worrying about? It's not like hes going to have breathing problems, though it did scare me pretty bad when he was wheezing like that. All I know is that best friend is staying by my side, no matter what happens.

We made it to the pavilion, and Finn was covered in the towel that he brought, but he looked fine. He wasn't wheezing anymore, and he wasn't pale, so Kurt made a big deal out of nothing. Then again, I was taught somewere to not judge a book by it's cover, so I asked anyways.

"Dude, how you feeling?" I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible, but that kind of impossible since the Puckasaurus feels bad for no one.

He shot me a death glare. "How does it look like I am doing? My throat hurts, and I'm freezing. I feel horrible from all that coughing, and I'm pretty sure that there is still some water."

Kurt spoke up. "What happened? You looked perfectly fine before you got in, and I know you can swim, so what made you almost drown?"

"I ate too much before I got in. I know that you're supposed to wait 30 minutes before you get back in, but the waves were about to start, so I didn't want to be left out."

Kurt cut into him explaining. "Cramps. You couldn't move when the waves started?"

Finn nodded. "I couldn't move my legs because they were hurting so much. I tried calling out for one of you guys, but the wave generators were being too loud, and overdramatic girls started screaming at the top of their lungs, so that didn't help either. The waves kept pulling me underwater, and I couldn't get any fresh air from the top. I couldn't hold my breath for longer, and my lungs finally gave in and sucked in the water." Kurt's eyes started tearing up. "My conciousness was fading and I felt something grab me, then I faded away."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you, bro. I would've helped you, but you were so close to the bottom that I couldn't see anything. They need to clean that pool. There's no telling how many kids have peed in there." I shuddered at that thought. That is disgusting.

Kurt went over to Finn and gave him a hug. Kurt was still teary-eyed, and he was getting really red. His eyes looked like they were still red from all the chlorine, so that didn't help either. Finn looked at him. "So you were the one that saved me? How did you do it?"

"I saw you out there struggling. I thought that one of your friends were going to help you, but they were to busy doing other things. I dived in, found you, and paddled as hard as possible to reach the top. I got you up and Matt and Puck helped you get under the awning. I tried pushing onto your ribcage, hoping that you would cough it out, but nothing happened. I finally gave you mouth-to-mouth, and you finally coughed it out. You kind of coughed it into my mouth-"

"Ew." I didn't mean to interrupt, but that sounds really nasty.

Kurt just glared at me, and then continued. "You kept coughing it out. Pretty violently, too. And here we are."

Finn gave me a 'is-that-the-truth?' look, and I nodded. "Thanks, Kurt. I owe you one."

Kurt was leaning on Finn's side. "Don't worry about it."

"No, Dude, really. I owe you one, you saved my life. That's how it goes."

Kurt didn't change expressions. "You seriously don't need to worry."

Finn was about to say something, but then I butt in. "What is this? Some cheesy, gay, Mexican soap opera? Finn: don't grieve on Kurt about it. Kurt: just accept it." There that might stop this sappy crap. I really didn't want to watch this go down.

"Finn Hudson?" The lifeguard came up from behind me. "Your mom is here. Are they coming with you?"

Finn nodded, then all three of us stood up and started walking to the parking lot. We got to the entrance, and Miss Husdon was standing there, looking like she was going to burst into tears any minute. She ran up to Finn, and started kissing his face. Thank God my mom did not do that to me in public.

"Baby, are you okay? Is there anything serious? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Finn shook his head. She always overreacted when he got in trouble. One time, when we were 8, we were playing on the playground, and he fell from the highest point of the playground. Nothing bad happened to him, except for him getting a scratch on his arm. Once Miss Hudson saw it all go down, she took out some Neosporin cream and wiped it on the scratch. Then, she had Aloe Vera smeared on it, and then she spritzed some Neosporin To Go on it. Then, to top it all up, she got actual bandages and wrapped it around his arm. Yeah, she had an overparenting problem, but Finn didn't seem to mind. He was Momma's boy all the way, and he would do anything to keep their relationship special.

"Are you the boys that saved my son? I know you, Puck, but who are you?" She was crying, but I think they were tears of joy instead of tears of sadness. People are so overemotional.

"I'm Kurt. Yes, I am the one who handled the CPR and I found him at the bottom of the pool. Puck helped me get him out of the water and under the awning. Don't worry, your son is safe. Just give him some Benedryl if his throat starts acting up."

She mouthed a 'thank you' and started crying some more. She gave Kurt a hug. Kurt looked startled from the random hug, but returned it. "Okay... "

"And thank you, Puck, for helping him get Finn out." Finn looked embarrassed from all the attention that his mother was attracting. People that were waiting in line to get into the water park stared intently.

I helped him out. "Mind your own business, eavesdroppers! Go on with your own problems instead of getting into ours!"

Finn smiled. "Thanks, Dude."

"No problem."

Carole looked at Kurt and I. "Do you boys need a ride? I have plenty of room in the car."

Kurt spoke up. "Actually, we do. The football team and the coach left without us, so we were going to ask you if it was okay if we could get a ride."

Carole motioned over to her car. "Come on! You two can ride in the back while Finn sits in the passenger seat."

The ride back home wasn't too bad. Since Carole already knew me from when Finn and I were in diapers, she kept asking Kurt about himself and how he was doing in school. I think I learned more about him in just that car ride than anything else, even though I have been in the same school as him in the second grade. He was the one that got picked on because he liked using the pink marker and that he would read instead of play sports with the rest of the boys.

Then, Carole kind of stepped into personal boundaries with Kurt. She didn't mean to, you can tell, but Kurt looked uneasy. "So, Kurt, where do your parents work?"

"Um, my dad owns and works in his own garage. Does Hummel's Tire and Lube ring a bell?"

"Oh, wow! Yeah, I go there to get my oil changed. I don't think I have ever seen you or your father there, though."

"My dad usually doesn't get the register. I usually stay by the register, so I guess it's just coincidence that we don't run into each other." He gave her a fake smile.

"How about your mom? Does she work at the shop or does she work somewhere else in Lima?"

I had known that Kurt's mom was dead ever since second grade. Kurt didn't come to school for over a week, and the teacher broke the news and told us not to talk to him about it when he came back to school the next day. Kurt was kind of a downer for then until about fourth grade, when we got the same teacher again. After a while, he became the same Kurt that was there in second grade.

"Well... actually, my mom died of cancer when I was 8. It's basically my dad and I, now."

She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kurt." She made a 'why-didn't-you-tell-me' face at Finn.

"It's okay. Trust me, I get it all the time for when I meet new people." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the way back to Lima was awkward, but everyone survived through it.

**A/N2: I needed a way to cut this chapter, so that's why this chapter ends like that. Next Chapter is Kurt's POV again. I love you guys! Leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! :D**

**-Shaun:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt POV

It wasn't rude of Miss Hudson to ask that question, because she didn't have any idea. Puck eyes widened when she asked me about Mom, but there was no way that she would have been able to know. At first, when people asked about my mom, I would burst into tears, and then I would never talk to them again. Now that I have lived a little more, I see there being no reason to start crying because the people that I talk to could never evade the question. They want to know about my parents, so that's the only way they can find out about them.

The rest of the car ride was silence. Pure silence. Miss Hudson's radio wasn't working, because of Finn a long time ago when his Dr. Pepper sprayed all over it, so we couldn't listen to any music. If only I had my phone at the moment.

We finally passed a sign that made me sigh in relief:

_Lima: Exit 72_

"Who are we dropping off first?" Miss Hudson broke the longlasting silence, which made me feel even more relaxed.

I raised my hand halfway. "Me. I need to get started on my moisturizing routine before my face completely dries out from all the chlorine I came into contact with." They didn't really need to know that last part, but I needed a good excuse to get out of this car as fast as possible. Carole gave me a funny face through the rear-view mirror.

"Okay. Kurt's house it is!" If she didn't know I was gay beforehand, she knew now. When we got off on the exit, I motioned her directions to my house. Judging from where the sun's position was at the moment, it was somewhere around 6 p.m. Dad should be back at the house by now.

The lights shined through the living room curtains, enough where it was visible to the outside, so I knew that Dad was home. Miss Hudson parked the car in our driveway.

"Is it alright if I come in and talk to your father for a little bit?" I knew that he wasn't doing anything important, so why was I being hesitant? I let go of the emotion.

"No problem." I put a fake smile on, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Kurt." She focused on Finn and Puck. "Do you boys want to come inside with me?"

I gave a relieved sigh when they both said no. I wouldn't want Puck to see my house at the moment, much less Finn. It was probably such a mess, considering I left Dad in the house by himself for a whole day. There was no telling how many Slim Jim wrappers there were laying around.

She left the engine on for the air conditioning to stay on for Finn and Puck. I opened the car door, and partly slammed it. We walked up the walkway, and I went up to the door first. I tried to open it, but the door was locked. Why would Dad do that if he knew that I was out? Already annoyed, I grabbed the spare key from under the rubber plant and unlocked the door. I opened the door and motioned Miss Hudson inside.

When I walked into the living room first, it wasn't as bad as another time when there were Slim Jim wrappers all over the side of the couch that he wasn't sitting on. Dad saw me walking up into the living room, and he shot up from the couch. "Where have you been? I thought you said you would be back at three!" He had a angered and concerned look on his face, and his voice matched his expression.

Miss Hudson walked up from behind me, and Dad looked concerned. "Kurt, please tell me you didn't commit a crime."

Miss Hudson giggled slightly, and Dad's face was lighting up. "Hi, I'm Kurt's Dad, Burt Hummel." He stuck out his hand towards her.

She returned the gesture. "Hello. I'm Carole Hudson." She smiled. They stared at each other for a good few seconds. Dad was the first to jump out of the funk.

He looked away while he talked. "Uh... Miss Hudson, did my son do something wrong?" I knew what was going on. Dad was getting googley eyes at her, and that meant that he was experiencing love at first sight. Dad was falling in love?

"Please, call me Carole. And, no. He didn't do anything bad." She was smiling so much, so I guessed that she was experiencing the same thing as Dad. "It's about my son, Finn."

Dad stared at me, like he knew what this was about. Hw as thinking that I might have done something bad to him. The only thing that was going through my mind was why would Dad think that I would do something like that?

I spoke up. "Miss Hu- Carole, please keep going. I don't think he is understanding."

"He-" She choked. She looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. "He saved my son's life." She looked so joyful. She was about to cry, but they were tears of joy.

Dad looked very surprised. "W... What?"

Carole's eyes started watering. "He saved my son from drowning at the water park." She was smiling at me, now. It just made me want to cry so hard, but I kept my cool as best as possible.

Dad looked like he wasn't over the initial shock. "How did you do it?"

They were both staring at me intently. I explained everything to him, aside the fact that I was madly in love with him, and my eyes were kind of stalking his every move in the wave pool. They stayed silent throughout the story, Carole started bawling. I wrapped up the story, and Carole spoke up.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you both today. I hope I can see you two again. My oil does need to be changed soon, so I'll probably see you two around soon. Bye, Burt." She smiled at him, and he probably just set the record for biggest smile ever.

She moved over to me. She mouthed a 'thank you' at me again, and she hugged me. I returned the gesture, and almost started crying myself. I guided her to the front door, and waved good-bye. I went back into the living room, and Dad was just standing there, as if he was lost in thought. He shook his head, and cleared himself out of his own funk. "Hey, Kurt. I didn't see you there."

I couldn't help but smile. "You were staring at me the whole time you were standing there. What's up, Dad? Got yourself a little crush?"

He flushed red. I've never seen him like this before. "Uh... "

I smiled. I knew I should have been mad at him for forgetting Mom, but I needed to remind myself that he does still care about her, no matter who steps into his life. "Either way... "

He shook his head again. "Uh... um, why don't you go get ready for school tomorrow. You know, your moisturizing stuff and whatnot."

"No problem." I started walking over to my door. Dad stopped me. "Hey."

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm proud of you, kid. For saving her son. Is that the same Finn that.. you know... that you like?"

"Yes."

"You know, this might be the first step towards a relationship to him."

I never thought of it that way. I shook the thought. Saving his life isn't going to change his sexuality. All I was going to be in his mind was a 'bro'. "All I did was save him from drowning, Dad. It's not too much."

"That's 'all you did'? You saved his life, Kurt. He's never going to forget that. He is going to care about you."

"He won't see me as his knight in shining armor, Dad. He'll see me as his friend, and that's it. I know him, and I know that he won't see it like that."

"Whatever you say, Kurt. Well, I have to get up early tomorrow. We have a lot of cars coming in, so I might need your help after school."

"No problem, Dad." I shot him a smile, opened my door, and walked down the stairs.

As I started my moisturizing routine, I got to thinking about Finn. Would he change his feelings about me just because I saved his life? It didn't seem likely because he was still dating Quinn, and he had to take care of her because she had been going through a lot lately. She had been running out of class more recently nowadays, but we hadn't known why. She would also randomly start yelling at Finn during Glee sessions, and then she would storm out. What was up with her lately?

My phone started ringing, and I jumped and almost screamed. I picked it up and examined the screen. Unknown number. Well, if it was another person calling me and telling me that 'gay is killing the country', then I could deal with it. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel."

"Hey, Kurt?"

Oh, my God, was that Finn? What was he calling me for? Oh, yeah, that.

"Finn?"

"Yeah. Hey, I just wanted to tell you thank you again. It's really awesome that you did that for me."

He has a way with wording, I thought to myself sarcastically. "I already told that it's no problem, Finn. Don't stress yourself on this. It's what friends are for."

"No, I won't be able to get over myself if I don't do anything about it. I need to make it up to you."

Thoughts were racing through my head. I was about to implode. "And how would you do that?"

"How about I take you out somewhere. I'll have to find something out, so it will be a type of surprise. How about tomorrow?"

"I won't be able to go tomorrow. I have to help my dad at the garage. How about the day after?"

"Wednesday? No, I won't be able to. I have to go take Quinn to, uh... th-the mall." Why did he stutter like that? He was hiding something, but I didn't want to ruin our plans. "I promised her I would go take her to get some... clothes."

"...Okay, then how about Thursday. I'm free then."

"Yeah, sounds great. So, Thursday."

"Thursday."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kurt."

I hung up, and sat at my vanity in silence to soak in what just happened. I was going out with Finn Hudson. _Going out_ with Finn Hudson. Going out with _Finn Hudson_. God, it sounded great in my mind. My heart fluttered, and I was feeling amazing. Granted, he was dating Quinn Fabray, and he probably didn't see me the way I see him, but I was going out with Finn Hudson on Thursday.

Could anything else go _right_ today?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I couldn't really start this chapter easily, so I kind of zipped through this because I wanted Tuesday to be over in this book. :P Nothing really too interesting or important in this chapter, but I needed something to be going on on Tuesday. :P I love all you readers! A special thanks to JeffreeYaoi for the nice reviews! You rock! ^_^ Please leave a review: I really need to know what I am lacking. I feel like I haven't been elaborating enough about what has been happening, but nonetheless, leave a review! They make my day knowing someone is reading this! :D Enjoy this chapter, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^**

**-Shaun:D**

Kurt POV

When I woke up the next day, I felt so... energetic. It wasn't as bad when I went down that slide with Finn, but it felt like a mini sugar rush. I was moving really fast right now, that I didn't even know that when I got out of the shower, I had a pair of clothes laid out on my bed, neatly pressed and folded into a stack. What the Hell, did I do that last night? I knew what this was exactly about. My heart was fluttering so bad last night that I wanted to impress Finn so badly, but I was getting so sleepy that I didn't even know that I was doing that. The mini sugar rush was for when the days go fast that I'll be prepared for it, then I'll have my eyes set on Thursday.

Thursday. Oh, my God, my heart started beating even faster. How did Finn have this type of control over me? Damn, no wonder he gets all the girls.

I put on my shirt and pants, then my scarf, which matched perfectly with my outfit. I was ready to show the school (and Finn) who's boss. I grabbed my keys from the key holder at the front door, hauled my satchel over my shoulders, and ran out, ready to get this day over with. I was so caught up in my thoughts, though, that I ended up skipping breakfast. I doesn't matter, I didn't need the empty calories in the first place.

I turned the key, and my heart sped up it's rhythm, knowing that now there was no turning back from what this day was going to consist of, so I put the car in reverse, and backed out of the driveway. I was going to be getting so much attention that won't know what to say when everyone starts crowding over me.

Driving to school today with the mini adrenaline rush that I had was not going great. At all. I ran about two stopsigns, and almost ran over a dog that was passing along in the street. Jeez, did people know how to leash their pets? I knew that dog belonged to somebody because of the forest green collar that it was wearing.

I reached the school zone, and got to my usual parking space on the side of the school. I stopped the engine, and climbed out of the seat. I was walking up to the entrance of the school when I turned the corner, and ran into someone, causing us both to be knocked down.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." I stood up and brushed off any dirt that was on my outfit, and I vaulted the satchel across my shoulders. I looked up and jumped at the sight of Finn hudson, picking him self up off the ground.

"It's ok. I should have been watching where I was go- Kurt." His eyes widened. "Hey."

"Hello, Finn Hudson. I didn't think I would be running into you any time soon." I was glowing and I knew it from how big my face felt when I was smiling.

"Yeah, I was going back to my truck to grab my... um, homework." His voice sounded uneasy. He was hiding something, but I tried my best to not out any answers from him.

"Is it alright if I walk with you? I don't really have anything to do until the first bell rings."

"Um... sure, just don't look in my truck, it's... it's a mess and I don't want anybody to see it." What was he hiding? You could hear the lies in his voice, but I decided it was best to play along.

"No problem." I tried to think of what he was planning to do on Thursday with me. Romantic dinner under the moon? Walk in the park? Chuck E. Cheese? I'm pretty sure that out of all those things, Chuck E. Cheese would win in Finn's book. I would hate the thought of being in a room with a bunch of kids fighting over an arcade game. I just had to ask. "So can I get any hints to what we are doing on Thursday?"

He smiled. "Nope, it's a surprise, and any hints would give it away completely." Was it that obvious? Or was it one of my favorite places that I would know about if he did give me a hint?

I put on a pouty face. "Damn."

"Yup."

We got to his truck, and after about 5 minutes, he got what he was looking for. "Was it really that much of a mess?"

"Uh... yeah. There's paper everywhere in there." Didn't he get his truck washed at our Glee club car wash? I wasn't really paying attention that much, though, because my psycho best friend busted my front windshield with a rock. God, I still can't believe that happened to my Baby.

The first bell rang, and I said my good-bye to Finn, and he just waved back with a smile on his face. God, it was so easy to fall for him.

First through third period went away like a breeze, and l didn't bother eating at lunch, so I conversed with Mercedes while she was chomping away at what looked like a chicken. She and the rest of the school found out about what happened with Finn and I because of the football players, but I didn't get as much attention as I thought that I would get. People just stared at me in the hallways when I passed by, but no one talked to me. At all. At first, I thought there was something in my hair when I actually came back to my senses.

Her and I talked about what happened, then she started talking about Glee club. "So you know about Rachel leaving for Cabaret or some shit?" I nodded, but I squinted my eyes at her because I hadn't heard her swear on purpose before. I'm guessing she was still putting on the sassy facade. I immediately atopped squinting, though, because I didn't want to be first in line for Crow's Feet. "Mr. Schuester brought in a woman that looked like she was in her thirties. It turns out that she is our new Rachel Berry."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that a _middle-aged woman _is joining our _high school_ Glee club? What sense does that make?"

She swallowed the piece of chicken that was in her mouth. "Her name is April Rhodes. Turns out that she hasn't graduated yet. Most of us aren't really that comfortable with her being in the Glee club because of her age, plus the smell of the choir room changes to booze everytime she walks in."

"Ew. I couldn't imagine myself drinking alcohol. My line of ancestors aren't used to drinking it. I wouldn't be able to hold my stomach if I did drink it."

Mercedes nodded. "Mr. Schuester is trying to talk to her to give her advice on how to talk to us, though."

After she got done talking, she next bell rang, telling us that lunch was over. Fourth period was science, and it turned out that we were having a project week. Great, another science project. Didn't we already have a mandatory science fair to look forward to? The teachers started calling out pairs for the projects, which was about finding a way to precisely calculate where Lima, Ohio was when the Earth was a supercontinent. My opinion: Who cares? My future does not rely on this stuff. Last time I checked, Broadway was more show choir than science.

"Kurt and Quinn." Wait, what? Quinn? She was in this class? I looked around, and she was in the corner around the other popular people that I didn't dare talk to. I didn't really pay attention in this class, so I didn't really know who was in here. I barely could remember the teacher's name. She glanced in my direction, and gave me a disgusted look. I shot back my signature 'bitch, please' expression, and I knew that I was going to end up fighting with her more than I was going to be able to focus on the project. The teacher made us students get together in our group, and since no one was sitting next to me, she came over to me and sat beside me.

She already had something to say to me. "Look, lifesaver, if you make any moves onto my man, it's not going to be pretty."

What the Hell? "I'm sorry, but please show me where you found out that saving someone's life means that they were just trying to get into someone's pants. I can totally see where you are accusing me of this, though. I know you don't put out for him, being in the Celibacy club and all, so you are worried that anyone can steal him away from you just because someone has better standards that Finn would die for." She looked completely amazed. I hadn't bitched out anyone in a long time, but it felt good. Then again, I had to remember all of the crap that she has been going through so I showed a little sympathy. "But don't worry, even if I did make a move on him, he would freak out and I would die of utter embarrassment, so don't expect him breaking up with you anytime soon."

"So you are gay? I knew it." Oh, crap. I definitely put myself in the hole this time. I forgot that I wasn't out with the Glee club yet. Since Quinn knows, everybody else in the club should know, too.

"Don't worry, I plan on outing myself to the Glee club today. I don't know where I am going to get the courage to, but I plan on doing it today."

She looked sympathetic. Either she was a really good actor, or she really _did _have feelings. "I know how you feel, having to keep a secret and all. I promise I won't say anything to anyone about it, as long as you do it in Glee club today." Well, I guess it was her first time being sympathetic for someone other than herself. It was a start, though. Wait, did she say she had a secret?

Before I could ask, the bell rang. Now, I had two hours to get the courage to come out to the Glee club. Where the Hell was I going to get that?

"Psst. Hey, you! Over here!" I was wondering who was trying to get my attention, but I felt scared to at first. Finally, I manned up (as much as possible for myself), and I turned around. A woman I had never seen before in my life was motioning me over towards her. "Yeah, you! Come on!" I raised an eyebrow, but I wondered: What the worst that she could do?

I walked toward her. "Hey, there, I'm guessing you are the shemale that the Glee club was talking about?"

Who the Hell did she think she was? "I am a boy, thank you very much."

"Who cares! Just get in here!" She drug me into the choir room, and sat me down next to her. She pulled out a thermos, and started pouring something into the cap, carefully watching out for anyone who could walk into the choir room at the moment.

She handed me the cap. "Now, take a swig of this."

I smelt it in search for anything that smelt poisonous. My nose wrinkled at the smell. "Smells like my Aunt Mildred."

She was still staring at the door like a guarddog. "Just take a drink."

I sipped at the suspicious liquid. I lightly smacked my lips together. "It's sweet, with a bit of an after-burny taste."

She smiled big. "Some of that stuff always has a good kick to it. Now, take a couple swigs of that you will have all the courage you need to get through the day."

Was this woman sent for me because someone was reading my mind? This was just what I needed for Glee club. "That's fascinating."

"Mm-hmm. Also, do you want these old 60's muscle magazines? I don't have any use for them anymore." She pushed one into my face, and I almost choked on my drink. Holy crap, that guy on the cover was hot! Just imagine what was in the rest of the pages! Oh, I would be having fun tonight!

"Thank you... um, what was your name again?"

"April Rhodes, and don't forget it." She grinned again. She was a goddess. How could anyone in Glee club not like her?

I stepped out of the choir room and looked around for Mr. Schuester. Thank God he was right beside his office. I ran up to him.

"Whoa, Hi, Kurt. What's up?"

"It's about April Rhodes. I wanted to say that she is amazing. I want her to stay. She's my idol." And with that, I walked away, not even seeing Mr. Schuester reaction. I could definitely get used to this. I took another swig of the drink before I put it in my locker. Then, I walked on to fifth period.

* * *

I walked to the choir room slowly, because I was having trouble with my balance. I wasn't feeling that great ever since fifth period. I had trouble keeping my head up and my eyes glued to the whiteboard, but Social Studies was boring anyway, so I didn't sweat to much about it. Then, it really kicked in during sixth period. My stomach kept churning, and I felt like I was going to throw up any minute. I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom, and when I got there, I was puking up my whole stomach. I didn't feel like I was up for any singing, but I could at least see straight now. I was squinting my eyes way too much, but I could care less at the moment.

When I got to the choir room, I sat down as fast as possible, which made my stomach start acting up again. I ran to the nearest trash can, and I started dry heaving. I probably drained anything else from the last puking session that happened. Everyone started piling in at the numbers, and everyone ran towards me, feeling sympathetic and someone started patting my back. Mr. Schuester saw me as he walked in, and he picked me up. "Oh, my God, Kurt, are you okay?"

I switched into bitch mode. "Does it look like I'm okay? I puking up a lung here!"

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse."

Before we walked out of the door, I turned around to everybody and threw my hands into the air. "The gay kid is out! And not just out of the room, he's out of the closet now!" I smiled a drunken smile. Mr. Schuester grabbed me, and made me stumble out of the room.

God, was I drunk? Was it alcohol that that April Rhodes chick gave me? Damn, I felt horrible, but I kept laughing the whole way to the nurse. When we got there, I ran to the trash can in her office and started dry heaving again. I could only hear certain words because my dry heaving was loud.

"Walked in... just started... tripped... he drunk?"

I guessed he was recapping what just happened.

The nurse grabbed me. "Come on. Let's get you laid down."

"Ha! 'laid'." Jeez, I was acting immature. The nurse gave me a weird look and laid me down on the cot.

"There is a trash can to your left, so if you wake up feel the need to puke, do it there, and not in my floor."

I was about to say something very immature and bitchy, but I started dry heaving. If I did puke, I would have pissed the nurse off because I was leaning on the right side, and not the left side.

Damn, I was messed up.

**A/N2: Well, maybe there was some important stuff in there, but not much. Pretty long chapter if you ask me. Please a review, like, down there, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^**

**-Shaun:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I put time breaks into Chapters 2 and 5 where they should have been. I hope that clears up any confusion. :D Enjoy! ^_^**

**-Shaun:D**

Kurt POV

I regained consiousness, but I kept my eyes shut. I was too afraid to see if I was still feeling the same way as before I got up to go to the nurse.

Then, I noticed that I wasn't on the cot anymore. I was on a bed, and everything was silent.

I finally opened my eyes, and I was in a bedroom. I squinted because of how much light was in the room. It was so bright! God, it felt like the Sun was beating on me! I tried to reach the source, and it turned out to be a desk lamp. I noticed that this wasn't my room. It was a small room, and it was filthy. There were dirty clothes everywhere, and the t.v. that was on the dresser had an empty pizzabox on the top of it. I looked around the room for any sign for where I was, but it was kind of blank around the walls. I decided to go out and investigate the rest of the house.

I walked down the hall and turned the corner. The living room was somewhat empty, and the t.v. was on Comedy Central. It was Dave... whatever his last name was. It started with a 'c'. Either way, Where the Hell was I?

There was a couch and a horrifingly ugly blue recliner that were circled around a fireplace, with the t.v. on a stand next to it. Behind me was a sliding patio door that led to a small backyard. It wasn't light outside anymore, so it had to be past seven. I looked back at the couch and blue chair and I saw... were those feet?

"Hello?" I called out. I jumped when a man jumped up from the blue chair, his arms flailing around while he was trying to keep his balance. He looked familiar... "Finn? Where the Hell am I?"

"Hi, Kurt! I, uh... thought you were still asleep! Are you feeling okay? You were kinda messed up when all saw you throwing up like that in the choir room." He smiled. He looked like I had just caught him during a blowjob. Wait, why did I compare it to that? I think my immaturity level was still higher than it usually was because of that stupid drink.

I giggled, and it seemed to have made him smile even bigger. "I'm doing better. Thanks." Finn gestured over to the couch, and I walked over to sit down. "So, you want to tell me what I am doing in your house?" He put an 'oh-yeah,-that' face.

"Well, when Glee rehearsal was over, Mr. Schuester wanted someone to go check up on you in the nurse's office. I offered to, and walked down the hall. I kind of got lost on the way, though, because I didn't really know where the nurse's office was." Only Finn Hudson would be able to pull that off. "I finally found the room, and she said that you weren't looking that great, considering that you couldn't tell your rights from your lefts. I watched you, and your color was coming back to you. Since I know that your dad probably would have been pissed knowing that you were drinking booze, I decided to do something about it. I pretended to be your brother, and I got permission to take you home. I carried you into my room and let you lay there. I called your dad and told him that you were staying at my house for a while after school." Boy, was I going to get a long talk from Dad when I got back.

"Thank you, Finn. I'm really glad that you were looking out for me like that." I gave a smile. He smiled big this time.

"Well, I did what I needed to do. I owe you a lot for you saving my life like that."

"You have got to stop grieving on that. It's what friends were for. You would have done the same for me."

Our faces were way too close for Finn's comfort. I had no problem being in this position, and, surprisingly, it looked like Finn wasn't having any problem with it either. His eyes were staring into mine, like they were looking for my soul. We just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, and my face flushed red. I was the first to break the stare-off. I stood up. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be falling for me just because I saved his life. I knew he was, I could see in the his facial expression.

Finn's smile disappeared. He looked down, and I knew that he embarrassed. He got up, and motioned me toward the door. "Do you want me to drop you off at your dad's right now?"

I looked at him, and he looked disappointed. Maybe I should have gone with what was going on in Finn's mind? I thought about what was right, so I nodded. We walked through the hall and went out the front door. Carole still wasn't here. "Where's Carole?"

"She had to work late today at the hospital."

"Oh, she works at the hospital?"

I walked over to the passenger side of Finn's truck. Before I could open it, Finn grabbed the handle, and opened the door for me. I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned at me. I jumped onto the seat, and buckled my seatbelt. Finn slammed the door, and I about screamed. "Sorry, it's the only way to shut that door." He shrugged his shoulders and jumped into the driver's side. He turned the key and the engine revved to life.

I spoke up. "So, about your mom at the hospital?"

He backed the truck out of the driveway while he talked. "Oh, yeah. She's a nurse in there. Do you mind telling me where you got the boose?"

Oh, God, he just had to bring that up. "It was April Rhodes. She told me that it was a drink that would give me courage for the day. I kind of needed it for Glee club because I planned to come out of the closet to all you guys."

"Yeah, you kind of blurted it out. No one was shocked. I mean, no offence, but you made it kinda obvious." It didn't surprise me. I wasn't really good with subtle. Oh, God, then does Finn know about my crush on him? I hung my head low at the thought. Then again, if he did know, he would have stayed a distance away from me when we were sitting on the couch at his house. And our faces wouldn't have been that close without him freaking out. He couldn't have known. Otherwise, we would be in this truck with an awkward silence.

"Hey, Earth to Kurt? We're here." I needed to stop getting lost into thought. I was the worst at it, and if I was going to keep at this, my Broadway career would be ruined.

"Sorry, I dosed off."

He opened his door, and ran over to my side. He opened up my door. "You're such a gentleman."

He gave me a huge smile, and I walked around him. He slammed the passenger door again, and made me flinch. He laughed, and I gave him a playful scowl. He walked me up to my front door. I spoke up. "Thank you, again, for looking out for me."

"Again, thanks for saving my life." He smiled, and I ran into him with a hug, and he was surprised for a few seconds. He then returned the gesture.

My front door opened, and Dad was standing there, just staring at us. God, this was going to make our talk even more awkward. "Hi, Dad." I shot him an awkward smile.

"I heard a something slam. Just making sure there wasn't any trouble out here."

"Sorry, my passenger door doesn't shut right unless you slam it." He gave Dad a smile, too. Dad kept alternating his eyes between us two. "Come on, Kurt. It's almost past your curfew."

I walked inside. Before I shut the door, Finn called out. "Hey, wait!" I swung the door wide open. "Are we still up for Thursday?"

I stood there with a questioning look, just to mess with Finn. While I was standing there, Finn's smile dropped, and I then knew that he did have feelings for me. "We sure are." And then, his face lit up again. It was hard not to fall for him because of that smile. I smiled back at him, and waved. He waved back, as if he was in a daze, with that smile still slapped across his face. Then, I shut the door, and started walking toward the living room, knowing about the talk that was awaiting.

* * *

I was downstairs, getting ready for bed. It was going to be impossible to go to sleep knowing that I was scarred because of the most awkward conversation with Dad. He used the words 'anal sex', 'condom', and 'blowjob' all in one sentence.

When I finally got situated, and I was laying in my bed, my phone started ringing on the end table. I reached over and read the Caller ID.

_Finn Hudson_

What could he want now? I tapped 'Answer'.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi, Finn. Why are you disturbing my sleep?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to call and tell you that you left your man-purse here at my house."

Crap, I knew I had forgotten something. "Oh, my God. I was wondering where my face cleanser was!"

"You have face cleanser in here?"

"Yes, it's for slushie emergencies because I usually don't ever have anything to clean my face with at such short notice."

"Well, do you want me to bring your man-purse to school tomorrow?"

"It's a satchel, and yes, please. That has my homework in it."

"No problem. So you want to tell me why you have a drawing of a heart that says 'Finn & Kurt Forever'?"

I laid there shocked. Shit! Why didn't I get rid of that! My face was burning red. "You went through my satchel! Finn! That stuff is private! Hasn't anyone taught you not to go through other peoples' stuff, damn it!"

Finn was smiling through the phone, I could hear it. "You still haven't answered my question."

I just laid there frozen. What was I supposed to say? '_I love your guts so much that I want to elope with you_'?

"What?"

Oh, God, I did not just say that out loud. Talk about speaking your mind. I was making this more and more awkward by the second. What the Hell was I going to do!

"Stop breathing so hard, Kurt, it's okay. I'm not going to freak out on you. I just wanted to hear what you thought about this. Just to save this from getting anymore awkward, I'm going to end the call right now. By the way, you are going to love what we are going to do on Thursday. Okay, bye, Kurt."

The phone went silent and started blinking 'Call Ended'. Oh, my God. _Oh, my God_! I can't believe Finn found that note!

I put the phone back on the end table, and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't imagine how even more awkward tomorrow was going to be.

**A/N2: Cockblock? Twice? Don't hate me, but the time wasn't ready yet, if that makes sense. :P Please leave a review, they are, like, my high, because I just love reading them! :D Keep chasing rainbows! ^_^**

**-Shaun:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

_*Thud*_

My alarm went off for 5 a.m. I finally had got to sleep somewhere around 2 after a few rounds of Angry Birds and a couple games of Sudoku. I started texting Mercedes for a while, but I'm guessing that she fell asleep on me like she always did. She could never stay up even if her life counted on it. That conversation ended around 10 p.m., too. I fell asleep about 30 minutes after that, but nightmares woke me up.

I got up to get in the shower, get on my clothes, and grabbed my phone. No new text messages. Typical.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed my keys. I needed to remember to snag my bag as fast as possible before Finn found anything else in my satchel. Knowing him, after finding that first drawing, he probably cavity searched the damn thing. I got into my Navigator and turned the key to rev the engine to life. I put on my sunglasses and gave myself a badass look in the mirror. Oh, yes. Kurt Hummel ruled this town.

* * *

I parked my car in the front of the school because someone just had to take my usual spot on the near side of the school. I stopped the engine and my phone started buzzing. One new text message:

_Finn Hudson: Come to the choir room to pick up your man-purse. xD_

That text message did not look good. He probably found some stuff in there that I had probably forgotten about. I replied:

_It's a SATCHEL! Get it in that thick skull of yours. And I'm on my way. :/_

I walked through the halls of McKinley as swift as possible without trying to get any of the teachers' attention. I finally made it to the choir room, but Quinn was in there with Finn. From what I could see, Quinn was yelling at him for some reason, and he was just sitting there in a chair, dumbstruck. The choir room was soundproof to the outside, so I couldn't hear anything that they were talking about. She finally left, and I made my entrance. Finn's frown lifted into a smile when he saw me walking towards him. He walked up to me and held the satchel in the air out in front of him. "Here you go."

I snatched it from his hands. "I'm guessing that you went through this thing?"

He had an embarrassed look on his face. He started scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I didn't really find anything else in there except a piece of paper that was to me and..."

Oh, God. He found the anonymous love letter. Everything went silent except my heartbeat, which was pulsating through my whole body. That was supposed to be slipped into his locker a long time ago, but I never had the guts to put it in there, much less throw it away. That was for no one's eyes but mine and Finn's, except he wasn't supposed to know it was from me. I felt like I was going to collapse at any minute.

"Whoa, Dude, you don't look too good. Here, sit down." He lightly guided me to the nearest chair, and he scooted a chair beside me.

"So I'm guessing that you wanted to talk about this?" Finn nodded. I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

He sat down and leaned his elbows against his knees. "I get these weird feelings around you. When you walk past me in the halls now, it makes my heart start beating faster."

"It's because you think you like me. Ever since what happened at the water park, you haven't really been yourself. Plus, Quinn keeps yelling at you even more."

"Yeah, she just... doesn't know how to bring out her feelings. She tries to be... sym-pa-the-tic to others, but she doesn't know how to deal with those feelings, so she starts bitching people out about it."

"Either way, about your feelings?"

"Oh, um... Well, I do kind of like you. Ever since I came close to death, and to know that you saved me from that, it does make me feel different about you."

I just now noticed that my head was on his shoulder. What the Hell? When did I...? I raised my head, and Finn flinched. When he noticed that I was looking at him crazy, and he brought down his hands. "Sorry, when I'm this position with Quinn, and she raises her head like that, it means that she is about to slap me because I said something wrong."

"Well, then." What was her problem? Quinn was being way too overemotional nowadays. She needed to calm down.

"Anyway, Kurt?" I looked at him. "Just in case things with Quinn don't work out, keep your hopes up. I might want to try something with you." He smiled big.

Oh, my God, was this happening? Did Finn just say that? I flushed a dark red. Finn's arms stretched out, so I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. His heart beat was thumping against me, and he brought his arms around me. I could have just broken out into tears.

"Thank you, Finn." I whispered.

"Mm-hmm." I felt a tear go down my cheek.

We broke apart, and he wiped the tear up to it's source. The bell rang, and he whispered, "Now get to class, and don't be late. I heard that you have perfect and you don't want to ruin that." We smiled at each other, and I reached back behind the chair to grab my satchel. I walked past him. Then, I started thinking: What if this is just one time thing? I stopped myself, ran over to Finn, and I gave him one last hug before I left. He leaned back a little, and then I ran out of the choir room without another gesture.

* * *

My locker door slammed while I was fixing my hair in my mirror. A hand was placed firm on my locker, and it was none other than Quinn's. "What the Hell, Hummel! I told you NOT to mess with Finn!"

I started re-entering my locker combination while I talked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Quinn. Now, if you don't mind, I need to fix my hair, because of that gust of wind that blew my hair out of place when you slammed my locker for no reason."

"Don't play dumb with me, ladyface! I saw how you were laying your head on him. Not to mention that hug that just made me want to puke. You need to back off! He already has enough on his plate, and he doesn't need anymore stress. Leave him ALONE!" With that, she stormed away just like Rachel did in Glee sessions. What did she mean that he already had enough on his plate? I decided not to dwell on it. I had more important things to do, like fix my hair. Again.

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. I needed something to fill in for this day. Some Kinn fluff that made my nose bleed while I was writing it! :D Either way, I have a poll that is going on about the rating for this book. I need your opinion on if I should change the rating to M right now, or if I should wait and keep it on T for a while. Either way, leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^  
-Shaun:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt POV

Extra shower?

Check.

Amazingly picked out outfit?

Check.

Hairsprayed hair?

Check.

I needed all of this to look amazing for Finn tonight. Quinn was not going to storm my thoughts, nor was I going to let anyone else's problems get in my way. This was Finn and I, no one else. Yesterday was probably the start of Quinn's period, so that's probably why she lashed out at me at my locker.

I text Finn:

_Are you on your way?_

He replied back fast.

_Yeah._

_You know how to get here?_

_Dude, don't worry, I've got everything under control._

_Now can I have a hint to where we are going?_

_Nope. :D_

Jeez, I hate surprises. It annoys me because I never know if I need to look good, or if I shouldn't put any hairspray in, or if I should just wing it and not get ready at all.

_Can I bring a scarf? It matches great with my outfit._

He took a while before he replied back.

_You can. Just make sure it doesn't fall off of you while we are there._

Okay, then, so it was a good thing that I put in hairspray. So if my scarf could fall off, we would be going fast for some reason. Great.

I had chosen an outfit that had looked amazing for my physique. I had put on a long sleeved, black and white finely striped shirt with a grey, zip-up vest that showed off how slender my body was. Then, I had some black skinny, yet comfortable, jeans that went great with my combat boots.

My phone vibrated again.

_I'm here. Come outside so I don't have to deal with an awkward interjection with your dad._

Oh, God, I had to go through the living room in order to get to the front door. Dad was on the couch watching reruns of some hunting show on the Discovery Channel. I hadn't told Dad that I was going out with Finn. My heart fluttered again after I said that in my head. I felt like I was being controlled by Finn for some reason.

_"Okay, man up, and walk through there, and just tell Dad that you are on a date. You can do this." _I thought to myself.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I walked through the living room, and Dad caught me before I even passed him. "Where you going?"

_"Don't start to hesitate now! Say something!"_

"I'm going on a date."

"What? With who? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I going out with Finn tonight. I don't think he sees it as a date or not, but he's taking me out somewhere to make it up to me for what happened at the water park."

He stared at me for a while, and then shrugged. "Okay, then, but don't get your hopes too high. Either way, have fun."

I nodded and started towards the door, but Dad stopped me again. "And, Kurt? Be protected just in case."

"Oh, my God, Dad! That kind of stuff doesn't happen on the first date! Plus, Finn isn't like that. He cares about my feelings, too."

He shrugged again. "Hey, you never know what could happen, and I'm not saying he is. I'm saying be protected, just in case."

I flushed red. I decided not to wallow in the conversation, and I ran down the hall and out the door. Finn was pacing around my driveway, and I cleared my throat. He looked up at me and smiled. He was wearing a black and grey-striped shirt with a black, leather jacket. His pants were those usual denim jeans, but they looked unusually presentable, like he ironed them for tonight. If anything, his mom did it for him since Finn would be so clumsy with an iron, he would manage to burn with face with it.

"There you are." He walked over to me and hugged me tight. "I thought you were going to chicken out."

We disconnected, and I playfully scoffed. "Me? Kurt Hummel? Chicken out? That's not in my nature."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I remember you trying to get out of going down the waterslide that we went down together."

I raised an eyebrow back. "Well, aren't you observant."

He grinned, and walked over to the passenger side of his truck to open the door for me. He gestured his hand to the seat, and I walked around him and jumped in. He slammed the door, and ran over to the driver's side. He started the engine, and we were on our way to...

"Now can I know where we are going?" I was getting kind of impatient about this 'surprise', and I really need to know.

"I think you can survive for another ten minutes. We aren't that far."

This was killing me. I needed to know. I tried to sidetrack myself about it by asking questions to strike a conversation, but I couldn't think of anything that we could talk about, so we rode in silence.

We finally made to the place. I looked for any signs, or any neon.

"R-r-Rinkydink's? What that Hell?" I had never heard of this place.

"Yup! Get ready because we are going rollerskating!" His face lit up, and he opened the entrance door for me. Oh, God, I didn't know how to rollerskate. I was going to be a mess inside this place.

While I was looking around, Finn payed for our admission, and gestured me towards the rollerskates' racks.

"Shoe size?"

"Oh, six."

He grabbed me a pair, and then he grabbed himself a gigantic pair of rollerblades.

"Oh, my God. What shoe size are you?"

"Thirteen and a half." Oh, my God, he had huge feet, and you know what they say about huge feet...

I sidetracked my mind away from that. No matter how pleasing it was to know that, I couldn't let that crowd my mind.

"So, Finn, can I tell you something?" He nodded. "I suck at skating. Can you teach me, possibly?"

"Well, duh. I mean, if I can't at least teach you how to skate, then there wasn't any point in coming here."

I put on the skates and I stumbled across the carpet. We made it to the side of the rink, and I hesitated on putting my foot on the hardwood floor.

"Come on, I've got you, Kurt." I looked into his eyes, and he made my face flush a dark red. He smiled and I then gave in. I stepped on the floor, and I just stood there. I was too afraid to do anything else.

"Okay, so do you got your balance on them?" I nodded. "Okay, so don't scoot your feet yet, just take steps until you're rolling."

"Okay." I started to take a few steps, and I started going by myself. I held onto Finn's hand while I was taking steps.

"Now, while you are still rolling, start to push your feet across the floor, and alternate each time."

I nodded, and took a few steps again, and then I pushed my feet acorss the paneling. I switched feet, and kept alternating. Hey, this wasn't that hard!

"Okay, I'm going to let go now."

"What? No!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll grab you if I start to see you struggling."

He let go of my hand, and I felt the need to start panicing.

"Calm down, Kurt. Just keep doing what you were doing, just keep your balance."

"Oh, my God, Oh, my God." I took a few steps, and then I started pushing against the floor. I flailed my arms in the air after almost falling on my ass, but after that, I had it good.

"You're doing great, Kurt. You're a fast learner." He smiled at me.

He taught me the basics and how to turn, and I got the hang of it after a while.

We were sitting at a bench while we were eating. Finn got nachos, and I got a small slice of cheese pizza.

A voice came on the speakers. "Hey, everybody! You better have brought the special someone today, because it's a couple's skate!" They started playing The Air That I Breathe by Maroon 5. I remember this song because they played this at the junior prom last year. Sadly, I couldn't attend because I was a freshman last year, but I looked up the song, and it was a very swwet love song to play.

Finn stood up, even though he didn't finish his nachos, which was unlike Finn. He held out his hand. "Will you come skate with me?"

I hesitated, but then I gave in to Finn's amazing smile that always left me dumbstruck. I put down my plate, and grabbed on to Finn's hand. He pulled me up, and scared the crap out of me because I started rolling towards the opposing bench. He stopped me, and we both lightly skated towards the rink. He stepped down first, and then helped me down onto the rink. We skated hand in hand for a little bit, but then Finn turned around where both of our hands were embraced. Holy crap, he was skating backwards!

"Oh, my God, Finn! If you fall, I'll fall on top of you!"

"Well, then, at least you'll be safe." He grinned and I blushed. We kept skating around the rink in this position, and people kept staring at us. But they weren't disgusted, they were... Oh, my God, did they think that this was _cute_? Oh, my God, they were! In Lima, Ohio, a homophobic cow town, people thought that us two men skating while in a dancing position were _cute_!

The song was about to end, but I didn't want it to end. I didn't want this to end. None of it. I wished that Finn and I could just be skating in this position forever. Then, while I was lost in thought, I tripped over someone else's skate, and I toppled onto Finn, who held firmly on to me. He hit the brakes on the back of his rollerblades, so we didn't crash into the floor, but we skid all the way into the middle of the rink.

"Are you okay?" He chuckled while he spoke to me. I straightened my back, but I didn't part away from Finn, who I was next to chest-to-chest.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled, and we just stood there, staring into his eyes. Finn's smile was disappearing, but he wasn't getting mad. He was thinking. Hard. When it looked like he made up his mind, he leaned down to my face, and planted a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held onto my sides while he tried to deepen the kiss. I returned the feeling, and his mouth tasted amazing. You wouldn't expect much because it had saliva and a tongue inside of it, but he was amazing. I pulled back, and I bear hugged him so hard.

He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear. "So how was that for your first kiss?"

"Amazing." I smiled. Then, a red light came down below us. I looked around and there was a heart around us.

The announcer's voice rang through the speakers. "Well, it looks like we have a pair of lovebirds in the rink! Show them some love!"

A bunch of clapping and 'aww's crowded around us. I had kind of forgotten that we were still in the middle of the rink, and from the look on Finn's face, so did he. We were blushing red, and we skated out of the circle together. Before we got out of the rink, we linked hands, and we stepped onto the carpet.

"Say cheese!" Someone called out and a flash came upon Finn and I. When my vision returned, Jacob Ben Isreal was on the other side of a camera.

Finn spoke up. "Jewfro? What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I come to random places of Lima to find juicy stories for the school newspaper at McKinley. From the judging of this photo of you two holding hands, a huge headline will make the front cover for sure!"

Finn walked up to him. "Give me the camera before I make sure Puck makes your life a living Hell for the next month."

Jacob hesitated at first, but then he gave up the camera. "This doesn't mean that rumors will be spread. Your reputation is at stake, Hudson. Find a way to deal with it."

With that, he ran away from us and out the entrance door. "I hate that kid." I felt like I should've said something to break the awkward silence.

Finn looked at me, and he smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand with pride, and we strutted out the rollerrink.

I turned on the light to my bedroom, and I collapsed onto my bed. That was an amazing night. My heart was fluttering, and I felt like I was floating on air.

I had to text Finn something:

_What are you going to do about Quinn?_

He took a while to reply:

_Idk yet. All I know is that I want to keep a relationship with you. Even if it makes me a cheater, and I don't care if I get caught, I'll stay with you._

_Why don't you just call it off with Quinn?_

He took another minute to reply:

_It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later. Just don't worry about it._

What did he expect me to do? Forget Quinn existed? I took his word for it anyway, so I just text him:

_Okay, goodnight, Finn._

_Sweet dreams._

I would be having sweet dreams indeed. I jumped into bed without even getting ready for bed, or even getting started with my moisturizing routine. I was feeling too good to care, though.

**A/N: Leave a review! Love you guys! :D Btw, to JeffreeYaoi, yes, I was planning to make a slash chapter, but do you think that it is appropriate for this story? Be completely honest. :) Again, all of you, leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^**

**-Shaun:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Btw, if you want to know, I didn't know where Finn was going to take Kurt until he started driving towards Rinkydink's. If you were extra curious, the other options that I was going to suggest that Finn would take Kurt to were a Chinese Food restaurant, a walk in the park at night, and the state fair. :P**

Kurt POV

Today was a great day. Everything was going... _great_. Nothing could get me down today.

I walked on to seventh period, waiting for Glee afterwards. I couldn't wait to see Finn in Glee club. We didn't have any classes together, which was probably a blessing for him, because before last night, he thought that I was the creepy gay kid who tried to sneak a peek at his junk while he was in the shower. For me, it was devastating, knowing that I wouldn't have any classes with him. Then, Glee club saved the day. When I signed up, I didn't expect more than three people to show up, much less Finn, the star of the football team whose reputation was important. I still have no idea how Mr. Schuester conviced him to join, but he must have pulled out whatever bait he had on Finn to blackmail him.

I walked past the choir room, and I looked inside, and Finn and Quinn were in the same position that I saw them the day before yesterday. This time, the door was open, and I could hear her roars at Finn this time.

He was just sitting their in awe, and probably not the best kind of awe. "Finn, you need to get a job! I can't pay the bills for this baby because my dad would KILL me if he found out that I was working at some fast food place or a burger joint! Also, I can't ask my dad for money because he would get suspicious if I asked him for SEVEN-HUNDRED DOLLARS! You NEED to get a job! This baby is going to be born in a BATHROOM if I don't get these bills paid! Then, do you know what will happen to me? I will be in SO MUCH PAIN that your head will be laying in the floor SEVERED! Do you want that to happen to you!" Finn just shook his head slowly, still with a surprised expression on his face, leaning back in his chair. "Then, GET A JOB! Even KAROFSKY could be a better father than you!" She stormed out again. Wait, so Quinn was... pregnant! Oh, my God, Quinn was pregnant! I knew how bad her dad was about 'staying pure'. I started to feel sorry for her.

Then, I remembered. Finn and I kissing in the middle of the roller rink. He did that with his girlfriend pregnant. He cheated on her with me. It didn't mean that much to me then, but now that I knew that he got her _pregnant_... that's why he can't leave her. If he just left her, her dad would be furious to find out soon that she was pregnant, and then she wouldn't have anyone to turn to. Finn would also lose his reputation with the girls.

I was furious. I decided not to talk to him about it now, and I walked past the choir room door pretending that I hadn't heard anything. How dare he get her pregnant, then just _kiss me _like that! Was he trying to seduce me to where he could snag money from me to where Dad and I would be flat out broke while he provided for his baby, without Quinn knowing where he even got the money? I was just making myself even more furious by the second just by thinking about these assumptions, even though most of them being worst case scenario. I was going to bitch him out _so badly _when Glee was over for the day. I hated Finn Hudson, using me like that. I felt like killing him at the moment, but I knew that my little, fragile hands wouldn't be capable of wrapping around his throat.

* * *

I walked on to my Glee session sullenly, knowing that I had detention for taking my anger out on my English teacher because of her pointing out a grammar mistake on my essay about the book that I had to read for last month.

My mind still hadn't even thought about forgetting Finn and his little depravity of a plan. I just wanted to beat his face in with a hammer.

Okay, maybe I wasn't _that_ violent, but I would definitely scare some sense into him. I turned a corner, and I saw Finn walking the opposite way. Oh, God, what was he doing smiling like that for? He looked very... joyful. What the Hell? How could he be smiling when he had some type of love triangle going on at the moment. I was about to switch into bitch mode when I heard someone call out his name.

"Finn!" Rachel turned a corner through the hall that I needed to go down in order to get to the choir room, and she started walking up to Finn, like she just stormed out of the choir room. She couldn't have stormed out _this_ early, unless someone really just started bitching her out right when she walked into the choir room.

But she couldn't have stormed out, because she left us in order to be the lead in Cabaret. Finn turned around, and Rachel looked up to his face, and drew her hand back. I flinched away before she laid a hand on him, and then she struck. Just the sound of that crack against raw skin made my body shiver. I looked back, and Finn's face was turned to the side with his hand on his cheek, and him flinch away after the sudden move, as if someone just punched him square in the jaw.

Rachel then spoke. "You're a liar. Why didn't you tell me Quinn was pregnant?" She couldn't look him in the eye. She stood there staring at the floor, not daring to look Finn in the eyes.

Finn sounded dumbstruck when he spoke. "Who told you?"

"Everyone knows, but me! I can't believe I let you kiss me the night before during bowling thinking that you actually had feelings for me."

Rachel looked broken. Wait up, Finn went out with _Rachel_ that night before? I thought he went shopping with Quinn... that liar! Now I knew all that he was hiding. The paper everywhere in his truck? Hospital and medication bills for Quinn's baby. Him going out on Wednesday? He took Rachel out to bowling, and, apparently, he kissed her. So he wasn't just lying about Quinn? I could've broken out into tears if I wasn't so angry at him.

The conversation went on, but I didn't dare interfere. I needed to know if he was hiding anything else from me. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong. I get that, but... that kiss was real."

"Well, whatever it was, it ruined any chance of me returning to Glee club. I hope you have fun playing house with Quinn while you languish in your little ensemble, but _my _dreams are bigger than that, and they're bigger than you." Rachel turned in the opposing direction, and walked away. Finn just stood there, watching her walk into the distance and turn the hall corner.

I needed to get my anger out, and this was the best chance to do it. I walked up to Finn, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and he jumped when he saw my face. He knew that this wasn't going to be good.

He was the first to speak. "Please tell me that you didn't see any of that." He looked like he could break into tears any minute.

"Would you have lied anymore if I hadn't seen any of it?" He looked at me, and a tear fell down his face. He brought his head down and stared at the lockers next to us, with me knowing that he couldn't look at me anymore. I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me, and I stayed firm. "What was your edge with me? Was it to mooch money off of me to help pay for the hospital bills for Quinn?"

He shot up and looked at me. "What? No! I would never use anyone for something like that!"

"Then, what was your purpose for taking me out last night!"

He grabbed my hand. "I promise that I didn't have any reasons to take you out last night except to make up for what happened at the water park, and because I feel differently for you. I promise, Kurt!" Tears were now streaming down his face.

No... no tears. I need to stay strong. "I can't trust you anymore, Finn. After not telling me what happened to Quinn, and you taking Rachel out, and you _kissing_ her the day before you kissed _me_ at the roller rink. How could I ever trust you anymore?"

His voice started cracking. "I swear, Kurt, what happened in the middle of that roller rink was real."

I pulled my hand away. "That's what you _just_ told Rachel. That's why I can't believe you." He looked away to wipe a tear from his cheek against his denim jacket.

I looked down, and then spoke. "You need to sort this out, Finn. You need to get over both me and Rachel, because you have a baby on the way, and having mixed feelings over three people is just _wrong_, especially since you got Quinn pregnant. While you do that, don't text me, don't talk to me..." A tear finally rolled down my cheek. My emotions finally won, because my barrier just broke down. Finn was crying harder than me after I said that, but I wasn't finished. "...and don't call me until you get this together. As much as it hurts to let you go, I have to stand up for myself, and sadly, I have to stand up for you, too, because you just can't make up your mind. Even if it means that you would leave your knocked up girlfriend just to get with me or Rachel."

Finn's legs gave up, and he sat down with his back against the locker, and with his head buried in his knees. I had to finish this, even if it meant giving him up and it breaking my heart into pieces.

"Goodbye, Finn. I hope you soon come to your senses." And I walked away from him. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore, because after what happened at the roller rink just made me want to cry. Now I knew what it felt like to be completely heartbroken.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to my bedroom after slamming my door. I sat down on my bed, and threw my satchel down on the comforter. Dad noticed me storming through the living room with tears filled with my eyes, and now he was knocking at my door.

"Kurt? Are you okay, kid?"

I didn't feel like talking to him about this, so I ran up the stairs to lock my door before he opened it. I called through the door. "Dad, just leave me alone for a while. I don't feel like talking at the moment."

"Okay, but I'll be in the living room if you want to talk, okay, buddy?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Alright... " I heard his feet scuff across the hardwood floor while he walked towards the couch in the living room. I walked down my stairs again, and I plopped myself on my bed.

I opened up my satchel and fished around for my phone. I grabbed it by the top, and pulled it out while I unlocked it. I punched in my code: 1-0 1-6. The day Finn corrected Puck for elbowing me into the lockers.

_"Stop thinking about him, and check your messages."_ I thought to myself, but it's easier said than done, even if it does have anything do with your own mind.

I tapped 'Messages' in the bottom right corner of my iPhone's main screen. Five new messages from Finn Hudson. The most recent one:

_Please talk to me, Kurt, I need to talk to you about this. I really..._

That was the most I could read out of the text preview without tapping on his name for the full message. I didn't check the rest of the message, because it would have made me read the other messages and it would just send me into a whirlwind of emotions, and I didn't feel like I was ready for that.

I just turned out my light, and sulked in my problems until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I walked into the living room after I woke up from my nap, or whatever you would call it. Dad was still in there watching monster trucks smashing Demolition Derby cars throughout the arena. Why did guys find that entertaining? Does things smashing really give them that type of adrenaline that I got when I rode down that waterslide?

_"With Finn." _My mind needed to stop thinking about him, but it was hard to get him out of my mind. I mean, he confesses his affection for me, he takes me out the next day, and he kisses me in the middle of the rink without giving a damn about anyone else watching us. Then, he breaks my heart the next day by lying to me and not telling me that he had a knocked up girlfriend.

Dad looked away from the t.v. because a Wendy's commercial just came on, and saw me standing there, without an expression on my face. Dad gestured his hand over to the other side of the couch, and I nodded.

I sat down next to him, and Dad turned off the t.v. so he could direct his attention to me. "Are you doing okay, now? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I don't want to, but I _need_ to." Dad looked confused, so I didn't spend that much time on explaining that. "Either way, a relationship started with Finn and I yesterday, and it just got smashed into pieces the next day."

"Kurt, do I need to go get my shotgun? Because you know I will go all Hitman on his ass, right?"

I laughed, and thought about Dad in the bushes pointing his gun towards Finn while he was in his kitchen doing dishes, a clear shot towards his forehead because it was visible outside the window that was above the sink. "No, Dad, that's fine. I just thought you might have needed to know that just so you don't awkwardly bring up anything that happened last night."

"Okay, Kurt, but if you do need me, that offer is still up there. And I won't hesitate to do it!" He smiled, and I laughed really hard. I can't remember the last time I did that. You know, I don't think I have _ever_ laughed that hard! It felt... good! Damn, what happened to my sense of humor?

"Won't shooting Finn ruin your chances with Carole?" I smiled, and he sat there with a 'I didn't think about that' face.

"True, but your heart is more stable than mine, and I will do anything to make sure that it will stay that way. I've already had my shot for love, and you just now started, so your's is most important."

That was a sweet thing of that Dad to say. "Thanks, Dad. I'm glad that you got my back."

"Anything to help, Kurt." With that, he turned back on the t.v. in time to see a monster truck ram into another, causing a huge deal of damage on both. Dad yelled out a 'Holy crap!" and a 'Ooh... ' and I walked into the kitchen to make me some food, because after all that crying, I was starving. One thing that I knew now: Finn Hudson was not going to get the best of me, and I am going to live my life as if I had never met him.

When I finished eating, I blocked his number from sending me texts, and I deleted his number. I sat down on my bed, and something caught my attention. I think I still had it...

I fished through my satchel and found the camera that Jacob Ben Isreal got taken away from him by Finn. I never read the school paper, even though I heard that it had some juicy gossip about the school in it. I started flipping through the pictures.

There were a lot of pictures of Rachel Berry in here, this I could understand. There were also a lot of pictures of the other members of Glee club. One picture that grossed me out was a picture of Puck puking on the side of the school. Seriously, the picture was taken _while_ he was throwing up. Jacob really got lucky with a lot of these pictures, because it looked like everyone in here was in an awkward enough position to get a horrible story written about them.

I kept looking through, and I reached a picture that stopped me dead.

It was a picture of Finn and I kissing in the middle of the rink. He was there the whole time? Also, that kiss last more than ten seconds, so he was very lucky to get this picture.

I tried to stop looking at it, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I finally scraped my eyes away from the screen, and I had a better idea.

I ran over to my computer, and booted it up. I grabbed the box that had all of my USB connectors inside of it. I was lucky to find one that fit this camera. I plugged it into there, and I found the picture. It was in such good quality that you could zoom in and Finn and I's face clearly. My face looked unsure, but Finn's face looked... satisfied. I don't know if it was about that we were actually an item, or that he finally got his plan into action.

"That's very cute." I jumped when I heard Dad's voice behind me. Dad looked at me, and then back at the screen. I swear, my dad went to some type of ninja school.

"Hey, Dad, I didn't see you there." I smiled awkwardly.

"You know, I know a true kiss when I see it, and that right there is an example of one." He got down on one knee next to me beside my chair, still staring at the screen. I looked at him, wondering how he knew anything like that.

Apparently, he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I've seen my fair share of chick flicks, Kurt, and that right there is a chick flick moment." Well, I guess that was the best way to put it. "That right there looks like you two were meant for each other, and I don't know what that Finn kid did to you to break your heart, but after seeing this, it shows that he is someone worth fighting for."

Why was Dad suddenly the couple's therapist? Whatever it was, he was good at it. Then, I remembered the other picture of us that Jacob Ben Isreal took. I dragged my mouse across my mousepad and clicked 'Next'.

"Here's the other picture that Jacob took." Dad looked at me, and I went on. "Jacob is a person that spreads gossip around the school." Dad nodded.

"You two were holding hands? Kurt, what exactly did he do?"

Dad was going to kill Finn after I got done explaining. "The whole Glee club found out that Finn got his girlfriend, Quinn, pregnant. Also, the night before, he took another one of my... aquaintences out to bowling, and they kissed that night. So, basically, he was three-timing me."

Dad had a shocked look on his face. "Well, do you why he took his other girl out?"

"It was so he could get her back into Glee club because he needed a music scholarship so he could provide for his baby."

"So, do you know if he has an edge with you?" Dad's face was trying to stay calm, and it was killing himself to do so.

"I don't know exactly, but I would figure that he would."

Dad nodded slightly. "Well, you know what they about making assumptions, Kurt." And with that, he left my room, and shut the door at the top of the steps.

Whatever type of therapist he was, he was damn well good at it.

**A/N: This chapter just made me want to cry just by writing it. Yes, I know that you want to chase me with a pitchfork right now, but as the summary said, it wasn't going to be easy between him. Finn still has feelings for girls, and nothing is going to change that. :/ Btw, this might be the last chapter that comes the next day. I have stayed at my dad's for this whole week, and since I have to use other peoples' internet at my mom's house, I may only update twice this week, not counting today. :/ I'm sorry, but it isn't easy having divorced parents. D: Either way, leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows, even though that this chapter was depressing. :/**

**-Shaun:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Finn POV

I completely screwed things up.

With Rachel...

With Kurt...

_Especially_ with Kurt.

I ruined everything with Kurt. That ship has definitely sailed, and there is no way to signal it back. I _missed_ him already, even though I never see him around this time of day. Or any time of day, except for that one time at Rinkydink's. I wanted him in my arms, and I wanted him around _me_ only.

I may have had some type of plan with Rachel, but that kiss meant something. I had feelings for Rachel, even if her big mouth doesn't know when to shut up and she may have a tendency to be selfish. She was nice when she could be, though, and most people didn't see it in her. You just need to look deep down into her, and then you would see the kindness that she is capable of.

But with Kurt, though, I didn't have a plan with him, I just liked him. A lot. And if I ever saw anyone else touching him and holding him how I did at the roller rink, that person would ever see the next day...

Okay, maybe I was being a little too over protective, and this might sound childish, but that was _my _Kurt, and he wasn't supposed to be touched by anyone else.

When he left me in the hall like that after school, I knew that I ruined probably one of the best opportunities in my life: to be with Kurt Hummel. When I kissed him last night, I knew that he was the one. If I knew that would have happened, I would have never gone out with Rachel on Wednesday. I mean, yeah, Rachel had boobs, but Kurt had everything else: the lips, the body that wedged perfectly with mine, and the... nonselfishness.

But Kurt told me to figure this out. I need to get over him and Rachel. He's right. I shouldn't be messing with anyone else because Quinn was going to be having the baby next year, and I needed to provide for her, no matter what it took.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Oh, my God, if only I could beat that thing with a hammer without it breaking! I reached around for the clock on the table next to my bed, and slammed on the snooze button with a loud thud. I sat up against my headboard and rubbed my eyes for a while, but not too long to where everything started turning black and my vision would be blind for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes, and everything was... visible in my room. Everytime I woke up, my room was dark and you couldn't see a thing. I checked the time:

_8:00_

Shit, I was late for school! I flipped my blanket across my bed, and I jumped out of my bed, hurriedly finding a shirt and pair of pants that were in an acceptable condition. Why the Hell did my clock start an alarm for eight?

I finally found a pair of pants without a pizza stain on them, and jumped inside of them. I had forgotten to put underwear on, so I was going to go commando today.

I ran out the front door, and opened and slammed my front car door shut while trying to jam the key inside the key hole. I finally got it in there (even if I am in a total rush, that's what she said) and I revved the engine to life. I backed out of the driveway, and floored it towards the school.

I made it to school somewhat on time, and I knew that if I was late to first period again that I would be in detention. Again. For, like, the 8th time this year, and it was only the end of September.

* * *

The day passed by pretty fast. I didn't run into Rachel or Kurt, so I didn't start crying like a little girl in the halls, luckily. Quinn came around to my locker before our Glee session.

"What did you do to Kurt?" I had on my face what Rachel called my 'o' face, and I shut my locker and walked away, without a word to Quinn. She obviously got the message, but she didn't back down. "He hasn't been here all day, and I need someone to help me do my science project. We're partners, you know?"

"Why are you blaming me?" I squinted my eyes.

She looked away from my eyes, and looked down at the floor while she talked. "I saw you two in the choir room that one day and he had his head on your shoulder and you just sat there without a care in the world." She looked back up at me. "If you planned on cheating on me, you could have at least done it with a girl. Or you could have been more subtle."

I shed a tear. I wasn't in the mood to talk about Kurt. His name just made me want to breakdown. No, no, Kurt told me that this wasn't right, so I leaned down, and gave Quinn a hug before I walked on to the choir room. She didn't stop following me, though. "Wait, so you don't care about him anymore."

I wiped away another tear with sheer force that my face felt scratched. "I'm trying not to. It's so hard not to, though."

"Well, you need to get over him before this baby comes. I don't want you leaving me when this baby is finally born."

I almost about yelled at her before I caught my voice and calmed myself down. I breathed in, then out. Ms. Pillsbury said that would help me with my temper problems. I, then, spoke up while still walking towards the choir room. "Like I said, I'm trying to."

"Well, you need to try harder!" I heard the growl in her voice, so I decided to let this go. We walked the remainder of the distance to the choir room in silence, and when we got there, everyone was already seated.

"Hurry up you two, so we can get this started!" Mr. Schuester saw us and motioned us to the chairs.

We sat down in the front row like we always did, and looked at Mr. Schuester. April Rhodes was next to me, just staring at me like a little school girl that was in love with Justin Bieber.

"April." Mr. Schue caught her attention away from me. "Pay attention. Okay, guys. I'm pretty sure that we have everything worked out pretty well for invitational. Are there any parts that you guys want to work on?" If Rachel was here, she wold have picked out the tiniest little move in the choreography, and then we would all have to get up and practice it until perfect. Thank God she wasn't here for this Glee session. This time, though, no one raised their hand, so we really didn't have anything to do. "Anything, guys?" Everyone just sat there staring at him. "Okay, then... this Glee session is over."

Before everyone got up, Puck spoke up. "Uh... Mr. Schuester, can I make an announcement?"

"Sure, Puck." He looked at everyone. "Guys, Puck has an announcement. Listen up."

He walked up there, and then he stopped in the middle of the floor, standing there awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pocket. "Well, I thought, since someone else could do it, they had to have been more badass than me, so I knew that I had to do this soon before they were even more badass than me. And if anyone laughs at me, I _will_ make sure to get you after school tomorrow." He looked around at everyone, and we nodded, so he went on. "I just have to say that the Puckasaurus has now officially boarded both trains. I am now a... bisexual."

My eyes widened, but I tried to stay as calm as possible. Puck was bisexual? Was he a bisexual the whole time? Damn...

Everyone just stared at him for a while. Puck's eyes got bigger by the second. Finally, Mercedes got up and went to go hug Puck. Everyone followed suit, and Quinn and I were the last to get up to join the group hug. When we all disbanded, We started to walk towards our chairs to grab our things.

"Everyone congratulate Puck for having the guts to come out to us!" He started clapping, and we all started to clap, and Puck face started turning red. Puck told me a long time ago that he never blushes, and that his face just turns red when embarrassed. I became skeptical of that statement, but I didn't want to end up having a fat lip.

I turned around, Kurt was walking through the entrance of the choir room. Everyone was standing up and he just stopped when we were all staring at him. "Did I miss anything?" His eyes were huge, and Mr. Schue spoke up for us. "Well, not really. I mean, Puck came out of both closets, and... well... that's it."

"I couldn't let you take my place as the most badass. Not like that's possible, though, but thanks for giving me the courage to do it. I mean, I probably never would have done it if he hadn't come out of his extra-small closet."

Kurt squinted his eyes at him, and looked back at us. "Well, I spent the entire day locked in the janitor's closet that was on the complete other side of the school that no one ever went to. Someone finally let me out because they were trying to get extra window cleaner."

I spoke up this time. "What? Who did it?"

Kurt gave me a subtle death glare, and he stared at everyone else while he talked. "It was Karofsky and his puckheads for friends."

"We're sorry, Kurt, I mean, we would have helped you if you would have called us or if we knew in anyway." Mercedes spoke with a sym-pa-the-...tic tone to her voice.

"They put my satchel somewhere hidden in the school. Can someone go help me find it?"

"I will, Kurt." Mercedes spoke up before I did. I wanted to talk to him, but maybe wasn't the best time. They both walked out of the choir room and turned to the right. We all stared at Mr. Schue.

"Well, this Glee session is over!" He clapped his hands together, and we all stormed out the room before anything else happened. Puck was going to be getting a lot of questions from me. He actually came up to me, though.

"Hey, I say we go trash Karofsky's locker with flames! They can't do that to Kurt like that. We got to stick up for our Glee friends."

I remember at the beginning of this school that he was throwing Kurt into dumpsters. Granted, I didn't do anything about it, but he still did it. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"No! Come on! Come do it with me! We need to do this!"

This was the time to know that I needed to get over Kurt. I needed to deny this. "I'm sorry, dude, but I don't want to accidently set fire to the whole school."

"Dude, I can't believe you aren't willing to stick up for Kurt like that. The least you could do is get in a little revenge for him because he just spent the WHOLE day in the janitor's closet." He shook his head at me, and turned in the other direction. Great, now Puck wasn't on my side.

What the Hell was I going to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt POV

After 45 minutes of searching, and about 100 missed calls on my phone, we found my phone ringing in Karofsky's locker in the hockey players' locker room.

"Damn, how are we going to open this thing?" I didn't know anything about picking locks, musch less combination locks. Mercedes looked at me with a look that made me feel dumb. "What? I know nothing about picking locks! Don't tell me that it's obvious."

"Kurt, you need to learn this just in case someone tries to do this again." She dug in her purse, and got out a nail file. "Okay, you take the bottom of the lock, and you peel up the edges of the bottom." She started doing so, and then when it was all pulled up, the bottom fell off. "Now, clear out whatever was already put into the lock." She turned the lock three times counter clockwise. "Now, keep going slowly, until you find the groove that shows what the number is." She did this, and when she lined up all three grooves, she pulled down the lock and it unlocked.

"That's amazing." I was in awe that she knew how to do that.

"Did you watch the numbers on the lock?"

"Yup. 30-45-17."

"Perfect. Now, remember that just in case he does that again." She put back on the bottom, and started pushing down the edges of the lock.

"Thanks, Mercedes." She nodded, and left with a disgusted look on her face. I had to admit, it smelled worse in here than it did in the football locker room. It reeked of B.O. and unflushed toilets. Seriously, why did guys to that? It was nasty, and it was also the reason why I didn't use public restrooms.

I started to walk out of the locker room, and Puck came intruding inside with a devilish look on his face. Oh, God, what was he going to do to me today...

"Oh, hey, Kurt. I was, uh... about to do something in here. Are you sure you want to experience this?"

That was the first time he had ever addressed as me as Kurt. I was curious, but I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I also noticed that he was hiding someting behind his back. Since he came out as a bisexual, there was a wider variety of things that could be back there. Oh, God, if that was something that I thought it was... something that was usually _long_ and _was used for sexual pleasures_. "It's depends on if you are masturbating or not." He laughed at me, and I formed a confused face.

"The Puckasaurus doesn't masturbate, because I know I can pick up any chick in this school, so masturbation is never needed."

"Okay, then, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Oh, that." He smiled while he revealed a bottle of lighter fluid.

"Oh God, are you planning on setting me on _fire_?"

He laughed even harder than before. "Why do you think I only do things that involve sex and hurting people? I more than a box. I have more than four sides to me." I always said that when teachers said that they 'expected more out of me'. "What I was _planning_ on doing was setting Karofsky's locker into flames."

I know that it was a horrible crime of vandalism, but I wanted to witness this _so badly_. "Okay, then, Noah, I'm up for this."

His eyes and his smile widened. "You... you want to help me? I thought you were a goody two shoes, though. You sure you are badass enough to do this?"

I smiled, and shot back his rather clever quote that he must have stolen from me. "'I'm more than a box, there are more than four sides to me!'" He chuckled, and I went on. "So, do you have anything to light it up with?"

He pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and we both shared a smile full of devious thoughts.

"Come on! Let's get this started!" He ran around me, and jumped across the bench that was sitting on the ground in front of the locker. He popped the top off of the contiainer, and started spraying the exterior. He then started trying to pull the lock open with sheer force, and that was when I put my services to use.

"Let me get that for you." We both smiled at each other while we looked into each other eyes, and then I focused on the lock. I turned and twisted to the correct combination, and I pulled on the lock, causing it to unlock. I pulled open the locker door, and I gestured my hand towards Puck. He put the lighter fluid in my hand, and then we started taking turns squirting the inside of his locker with the liquid.

We finally finished, and the locker was completely drenched with the flammable substance. Puck opened the box of matches, opened up one, and scratched it across the texture on the side. He handed the match to me. "Will you do the honors?" He grinned, and I accepted the burning stick. I held it in my hand, examining the flame while I thought to myself.

_I am so close to doing the most devious thing in my life, and I'm not going to get caught at all. This day will live in self infamy_.

With that final thought, I threw the match in the locker, and watched it burst into flames. I walked around the bench that was behind me, and I watched the fire show beside Puck. The emotions were bursting inside me, and they did nothing else but overboil themselves out of me. I randonly wrapped my arms around Puck's lower chest, and he jumped back a little bit at first, but then he returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Noah. I really needed this. He was starting to get on my last nerve."

He chuckled, and then spoke up. "Anything to help you out, Hummel."

Well, there went my actual name, I thought. Then again, Puck didn't really call anybody by their actual names, so at least he called me by my _last_ name.

We were still in the embrace, but Puck didn't really seem to care. "I'm surprised that you haven't pulled me off of you yet."

I looked up at him, and I saw the flames burning through a reflection in his eyes. It made him look... I really can't believe I was saying this, but it made him look very _badass_. I liked seeing this side of Noah Puckerman, as long as he wasn't attacking me _with_ the badass intact.

He looked down at me, and he grinned. "I... kind of like you being in this position." We just stood there, not acknowledging the fire that was still burning strong in front of us while we stared into each other eyes. I had to admit, Puck was _very _handsome. He looked amazingly handsome, and no one could ever deny that.

Puck stared at me, still, without breaking eye contact. He wiggled out of the embrace, and then he leaned down towards my face, and stuck right there. He whispered, "Tell me that you don't want to kiss me right now."

I felt the impulse to _so badly_ that my emotions overboiled again. "I don't want to, but I _need_ to." I then closed the space between out lips and I pecked him on the lips so softly that it was more of a tease than a kiss.

"You call that a kiss, Hummel?" He grinned softly, and then he swooped me around him while my feet stayed on the ground, twirling and pointing the opposite direction they were in a half-second ago. He kept hold of me in his arms, and then he spoke. "Let me show you how _real_ men kiss." He then pressed his lips against mine, and I was too shocked to react because of the amazing fireworks that were surronding my heart and my face. I closed my eyes, and I cupped my hands across his cheek while I explored the inside of Noah Puckerman. The flames behind us were definitely a great special effect for the background.

We parted, and he lifted me back up to my original place, with me twirling around again, and I lifted my hand and rested it across my forehead. I spoke up, but when I did, it sounded like I was exhaling while whispering. "You, Noah Puckerman, really know how to win someone's heart." Puck wasn't staring at me at the moment, and I guess he was blacking out because of what just happened. My heart was still beating amazingly fast, and I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"What the Hell was that?" I turned around and Finn was standing there, with a shocked look on his face. He looked at us, and then the flames, and then back at us.

"I told you that I was going to set fire to Karofsky's locker. You should know that I wasn't afraid to do it." He shrugged and looked at the flames, which were getting very close to the ceiling at the moment.

"That's not what I meant!" He sounded angry. I saw a tear fall down his face, and then he charged towards Puck. He ran into Puck, and he cornered Puck into the side of the lockers behind him. He started yelling, "How dare you kiss him like that! Back off of him because he is MINE!"

"... What the Hell? You have feelings for Kurt? Besides, you have _Quinn_, so get the Hell off of me!"

"NO! HE'S MINE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I ran over towards the two and I pushed Finn off of Puck. I spoke up this time. "Finn, stay off of him! I was NEVER yours! I thought that we were going to work out, but you three-timed me with Quinn and Rachel. You never even told me that Quinn was pregnant, so you ruined everything!" Finn was breaking into tears, and I knew that I was going to regret all of this. He stormed out of the locker room without another word to us.

"What happened between you two?"

Before I could answer him, the flames had reached the sprinklers on the ceiling of the locker room. The whole room started spraying water everywhere, and we ran out of the school without another word.

"Follow me!" I yelled out to Puck over the fire alarm while we were heading towards the entrance doors. We finally got out, and I led him to my car by holding his hand while we were running towards my Navigator. He jumped inside the passenger side, and I got into the driver's side, and I was completely soaked. I was going to have to apologize to my baby by another turtle wax and interior clean up tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

I backed up out of the parking spot, and I floored it out of the parking lot and into the intersecting street.

"Damn, that was AWESOME!" Puck was very energetic. He had a huge smile on his face, and I did nothing but laugh.

After we both calmed down, I asked him, "Directions to your house?"

He pointed at the streets that I had to take while explaining them in a very blunt manner. We made it to his house, and he spoke. "I loved today, Kurt. Now, something that I want to know is how long do I have to wait for us to become an item?"

I raised an eyebrow, and I smiled. "I'll have to think about it, Noah. Now, go, before I get another urge to kiss you again."

It didn't matter, because he then leaned towards me, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He whispered. "Did that satisfy you?"

I chuckled softly, and he opened up the passenger side and jumped out. He waved at me while I backed out of his driveway, and he blew a kiss at me.

I laughed again, and I pulled the car into drive. I stepped on the gas and started on my journey home.

_I can't believe it,_ I thought, _I am in head over heels love with Noah Puckerman._

Between Finn and I, it was special, but I don't think I will ever get him back. Not after what he did to me. I had to move on... or at least try to.

**A/N: I know, this is a Kinn story, but this story isn't going to be short, so there has to be more than just one relationship going on, or else this book was going to get stale. I didn't just do this for that, though, because I also have a soft spot for Puckurt fanfictions, too, and this is kind of payback for Finn because of what he did to Kurt. Don't worry, though, because this is still a Kinn book. You don't have to worry about that. :D Leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^  
-Shaun:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt POV

It's Monday, and it's finally October. I am so glad that summer is over, because now I can finally go outside without having to worry about my skin being burnt. Not only that, but I like rainy days and the autumn colors of the leaves covering the ground. Autumn has always been my favorite season, and it will probably always that way.

I was walking to my Glee session, and I looked at my locker while I was walking. There was a sticky note on top of it, and I swiftly walked towards the note before anyone tried to snatch it, because people that were getting stuff out of their locker next to mine were reading it. Damn people and their nosy personalities.

I looked over the Post-It note:

_Look inside your locker before they die. It's an apology for this morning._

Oh, God. If Puck put something in my locker like he did earlier this morning, I was going to dump his ass. What made him think that I would have liked coming to my locker and opening it to a pair of _vibrators_?

* * *

"It's something for us during lunch. We can ditch going to the cafeteria, and we can go to the janitor's closet have a little... _fun._" He said while I closed my locker and my face flushed red, hoping nobody saw the contents of it.

"Noah, what the Hell?" I lowered my voice. "You know that I am still a virgin. I'm not ready for it yet."

"Are you serious? Come on, Kurt. It'll be fun. I promise." He was trying to be as comforting as possible, but I wasn't falling for it.

"Noah, I don't want to lose my virginity in a _school_, much less _during_ school. Now, find a way to get those out of my locker without publicly embarrassing yourself."

"Fine, then, what's your locker combination?"

"28-42-35. Now, go."

He wanted a kiss, but I put my hand over his lips. "No. Get those things out of my locker."

He made a pouty face and went to my locker. I figured that he remembered the combination, so I wasn't worried about him trying to open it. I walked on to second period.

* * *

I was really scared to open my locker right now. I made sure no one was around, and then I put in my combination. Before I pulled down on my lock, I gathered some courage. After I felt that I had enough, I pulled down on the lock, and opened my locker.

There were-

"Flowers." Noah came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so sweet when he actually felt like showing it. It put a smile on my face.

'Thank you, Noah. They're really beautiful." I grabbed them and turned around to face him. "How did you get these while in school?"

"The Puckasaurus is like a ninja and knows how to get out of the school without getting caught." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "Come on, let's go to Glee." I shut my locker door, and brought my flowers with me. They were an autumn mix, filled with orange and light yellows and a little bit of purple in between it all. They were placed in a small vase, and it was just perfect.

We reached the choir room and everyone was already there, staring at us while we walked in. We had already told the Glee club about our relationship backstage at the Invitational on Saturday night. Everyone was happy for us, and they came around to give us hugs. The people that didn't join in were Finn and Santana, and they were giving us both death glares while everyone else was showering us with 'You two are so cute together!" and "I hope it works out well.".

That was also the night that we got April to leave and we got Rachel back. Whatever Finn did with Rachel during their little bowling date, it worked because we really needed her, even if it meant that he had to kiss her or _whatever else _happened that night. I didn't think too much about it, though.

"Come on, guys, take a seat, we need to get started for our new assignment."

I sat down my flowers on an empty chair next to Puck. We sat on the second row, where I was next to Rachel and Puck and the flowers were close to Mercedes.

"Okay, guys, are you ready to hear our new assignment?" Everybody was quiet while we waited for whatever assignment he was about to give to us. I swear, if it was the 80's, I was going to be in an insane asylum by the time that this day was over.

He started to write the words on the board:

MASHUP

"Alright, everybody stand up!"

Everybody was being dull, including me, and no one stood up. I didn't feel like standing up, because I had been kind of tired lately. Apparently, everyone else was feeling the same way, except Rachel.

She spoke up. "Guys, get up! We need to get pumped for Sectionals! Come on!" Then, she pulled me up, and then Puck, and then about the rest of the club stood up before Rachel could even touch them.

"Okay, guys, get rid of the chairs. We need to wake you guys up. Push them to the side."

Puck handed me my flowers and I put them up on the piano that Brad played on. Finn stared at me the whole time. I still couldn't get our conversation over text out of my head.

* * *

I was down in my room after the Invitational, and I was really tired. I felt like I could pass out at any minute, but then Finn texted me:

_Why him?_

I was not in the mood to have this conversation with Finn.

_Because he is sweet, he's really __**honest**__, and he doesn't cheat on me with his pregnant girlfriend and an overemotional loud mouth who thinks that she is better than anyone else._

_I would have been better for you._

_But you were already taken. I'm sorry, Finn, but I can't be your dirty little secret._

_I would have gone for you._

_With a baby on the way? You really need to sort out your priorities._

He didn't send another text, so I sent him something that he could reply to.

_Would you seriously go for me even if it meant that you would leave Quinn and her baby out on the street?_

_No! I just want to be with you!_

He was probably crying at the moment, so I needed to save him.

_We are done with this conversation. You're staying with Quinn and that is final._

I sounded like a mom, but I needed to tell Finn what was right and what needed to happen.

_Ok._

There... that was over. Now, I could go to sleep.

* * *

While I was deep in my thoughts, Mr. Schuester was pinning pictures of things to a bulletin board. Something about battles?

Okay, two people fighting over precidency, and... what? I spoke up. "How is lightning in competition with an above ground swimming pool... ?"

Mr. Schuester looked confused, too. "Just... go with it. Now, what I want you guys to do now is split up into boys and girls.

Everyone grouped up into their appropriate groups. I decided to take a risk. I started walking towards the girls.

"Kurt?" I looked at Mr. Schuester. "Boys only." He gestured over to them, and I walked sullenly over to them. I was going to hate this assignment, because whatever the boys were going to choose was going to be humiliating for me. Not only that, _ Finn_ and _Puck_ had to work together.

Yay. I had to deal with that _all week_. I look forward to pulling them off each other every second.

**A/N: Can't you just hear Kurt's sarcasm voice in the last few sentences? Okay, so we are going to go through this week in the book, and then I am thinking about skipping a month later in the book because I'm pretty sure that you guys want to see more Kinn moments than Puckurt moments. You guys tell me if I should do that or not? Leave a review telling me what you think about that idea, and keep chasing rainbows! :D  
-Shaun:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Finn POV

What was I going to do with myself? Watching Kurt with Puck like that just broke my heart.

I needed to stay with Quinn, but I wanted Kurt _so badly_ that I probably _would_ leave Quinn for Kurt. But I promised Kurt that I would stay with Quinn so I could be a father to the baby. Also, if I wanted to make Kurt really happy, I had to forget about a relationship with him and I had to stay with Quinn.

_You're bullshitting yourself_, I thought. _You couldn't forget about Kurt even if your life depended on it._

That was true, but I needed to make a really huge effort to. Whenever he was happy, I was happy.

I can't believe that I was straight just a week ago. Look at me now. I'm complaining that I can't get this one guy to like me that was head over heels for me a week ago, also.

* * *

I would _kill_ for a guy like Kurt, now.

I was in my room, and I was getting really tired lately. Usually I would be doing a Halo marathon right now while I was playing with Matt, Puck, and Artie. Also, sometimes Tina. I've heard that she could beat my ass if she had her old Xbox Live account. I decided to play online without any of my Glee club friends.

It was really hard for me to concentrate on my game, because I was now becoming devastatingly tired, and Kurt and Quinn were flooding my mind.

_Vaporized_.

Great. I just lost all of my will to even play anymore. I was too freakin' tired, so I just laid down on my bed and fell asleep, not even caring about my game that was still on.

* * *

Well, I had forgotten to set my alarm again, and my mom came to wake me up.

"Finn? What are you still doing asleep? Get up!" I heard her turning off my t.v., but the sound of the Xbox's A/C Fan wasn't on. She yanked the covers off of me, and I shuddered at the feel of immediate coldness. My eyes flicked open, and I looked at the time.

_8:15_.

Great, I was later than I was that other morning. I got up and looked at my mom.

"Honey, do you need something to help you get through the day? I can go run to the pharmacy and get you some non-drowsy pills."

"No, Mom. That's fine." I smiled at her.

"Okay, Finn. I'll be at the hospital later than usual, so you'll have to fend for yourself for dinner. I love you!"

"I love you, too." I found a pair of pants and an unwrinkled t-shirt. Casual, but it looked good on me.

I took a look at my Xbox. Three blinking lights on the power button.

_Great, another Red Ring of Death,_ I thought. _Haven't you already gotten, like, two of those already?_

Three, and I had to send it in to Microsoft again to get it repaired. _Again_. All of those other times that I had gotten it was because of my Halo marathons with the three, or sometimes four, of them, and those usually lasted for about five hours. My Xbox needed a new A/C Fan to where it wouldn't do this so much.

I grabbed my keys and I shut the front door behind me, but not eager to start this day.

* * *

Football practice. Great. I have to deal with _Puck_ in Glee club _and_ football, not to mention Spanish, History, and Algebra. Well, he didn't ever come to Algebra, but it still counted as a class with him.

We were practicing our play-throughs because we finished all of our exercises, and Puck was defense while I was on the offence, obviously, since I was the quarterback. This was a great time for me to try to get some revenge for taking Kurt away. Kurt had quit the football team after the game, though, because he said that he couldn't stand the locker room or something, so he couldn't see me tackle the shit out of Puck.

"Hey, timeout!" I called out to Coach Tanaka, holding up the signal for 'timeout'.

I ran over to the coach. He spoke to me first. "What is it, Hudson?"

"I was just thinking that we should let someone else practice for quarterback just in case I broke, like, an arm or a leg or something."

"Hudson, I've never had problems with you breaking anything before, why are you bringing this up now?"

"I'm just saying because you never what's going to happen in the future. We need someone to fill in for me just in case it happens. I think Matt should do it because I've seen how well he is at... quarterback... stuff." I put on my best fake 'concerned' look, and hoped that the coach bought it. I chose Matt because that was where Puck was, and it was perfect revenge.

"Fine. Hey, Rutherford!" Matt looked up at Coach. "Fill in as quarterback! We need you to be the quarterback just in case something happens to Finn!"

He nodded, and got into my usual position. Coach looked at me now. "Go fill in for Matt."

My revengeful plan has now been put into effect. I got into Matt's position, and looked at Puck with squinting eyes, waiting for Matt to call the 'Hike'.

I smiled with anticipation, Puckerman was going to rue the day that-

"Hike!"

Puck came up and tackled me onto the ground, with sheer force that my body shut down for a few seconds. I shut my eyes out of pain, and I started to get a headache.

"Is that all you got, Finn?" He laughed, and he held out his hand for me for support to get up. I rejected the offer by smacking away his hand, and I pushed myself up.

We got into our next play, and I going to stay focused this time, no matter what it took. I looked at Puck again, and I think that he was catching on to why I was doing this. There was no way that-

"Hike!"

Not this time! I got up and pushed up against Puck, and we were both in the tackling position, with me trying my best to knock him down.

"Give up, Puckerman. Kurt's mine!"

"Oh, my God, is this _seriously_ what this is about? I'm dating Kurt, GET OVER IT!"

"NEVER!" I finally got him tackled to the ground, and I pulled off his helmet, and I started flailing my fists at his face. I got at least three in before Coach Tanaka and Matt pulled me off of him, making sure that my fists were away from anyone else.

Coach Tanaka started yelling out, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WE HAVE A GAME TO WIN, AND WE CAN'T AFFORD THIS TYPE OF CONFLICT!"

Matt spoke up towards Puck. "Run, dude. Just get out of here before Finn gets you again!"

Puck nodded, got up from the ground, and took off. I yelled at him while he ran away. "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN AWAY! GO RUN TO KURT, I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, HUDSON!" Coach turned to everyone else while everything was still going down. "HIT THE SHOWERS!" Everyone scurried back to the locker room, and then I was finally let go. I jogged to the locker room without another word.

Well, not only did that happen with Puck, but everyone finally knew about what had happened with Kurt and I. That was it, my reputation was done for. All of what I built up was ruined. Everyone was going to know what happened by the time lunch was over, and I was going to be nothing but a Lima loser.

* * *

I was at my locker and Kurt slammed it on my hand.

"OW! Damn it, Kurt!"

"I don't feel the least bit of sympathy for you, Finn. What the Hell were you thinking when you were punching Noah like that?"

"I don't know, I just kind of thought about you-"

"Finn, you have _got_ to STOP THIS!" Kurt never raised his voice at me. Ever. I had never even heard his voice raised at anyone before. "You need to get over me! I don't care how hard it is, but accept the fact that I have new feelings towards someone, and know that you had your chance!" He stormed away, and when someone came across from him, he threw the books that they were carrying on to the ground in anger. He was stomping away,and then he turned left on the hall corner at the end.

I was tired again, and I really needed some sleep at the moment.

* * *

"Dude, wake up." The voice sounded familiar. "Come on, Finn, we need to get this assignment done!"

"He's drooling." That was another familiar voice.

I opened my eyes a little. Puck and Kurt were staring over at me. I wiped the drool from my face.

"Dude, you need to get some sleep. Go to the nurse, and tell her that you have a headache. She'll tell you to go sleep on the cot, and you'll get your good night rest. Seriously, I haven't attended an Algebra class in two years." He smiled, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

I spoke up. "Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that." I smiled, and got up with a little bit of grogginess stuck in my eye vision.

Puck held me by my back. "Dude, you got it?"

I slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

I walked on to the nurse's office without another word to anyone else.

* * *

I knocked on the nurse's door frame, and I realized that it wasn't the same nurse that helped me get Kurt out of the school and at my home. She had blonde hair, and she was talking to Coach Tanaka about something. Maybe it wasn't talking, though... maybe she was flirting?

No,because no woman like that would go after someone like Coach unless they were a chubby chaser, and _that_ was something that I wanted to visualize in my head.

She looked up at me, and she smiled. It was... Mrs. Schuester? What the Hell was she doing here? She spoke to Coach Tanaka while she was looking at me. "Leave."

Coach Tanaka got up and walked past me through the door frame. She motioned towards the seat that Coach Tanaka was on, and I went to sit down.

"What's wrong, Finn?"

"H-how do you know my name?" This was already getting awkward.

She got a worried look on her face, and then she lit up again while she spoke. "I look through all the records of the students here at McKinley. You looked familiar, and I remembered you name. So, what's wrong?"

"I have a really bad headache. I was wondering if I could lay down for a little bit?"

"Do you want to sleep through your whole life, Finn?" She had an annoyed look on her face. _That baby that she had was really hitting on some hard mood swings_, I thought.

"No... "

"Well, what do you think about during the day?"

I hesitated for a little bit, and she could read the expression on my face. "Don't worry, I have a code of silence in my room when it comes to this." She smiled again.

"Well... football, Glee club... Kurt." That one slipped out. I didn't want Mrs. Schuester or any of my teachers to know that I had the hots for a dude.

"Kurt... Hummel?"

"... Yes."

"But you're dating Quinn Fabray."

What the Hell? How did she know all this damn stuff about my life? Oh, yeah... _Mr_. Schuester.

"I know, but is it okay to be into to two people at once?"

"No. It doesn't matter what gender, it's cheating to matter what." She quickly responded. I was about to speak up, but she beat me to it "Flirting is cheating, too. That is the problem... "

Jeez, what was her problem? I started fading again. I looked at the cot while she was bitching at me. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I waited until she was done. "Can I go take a nap on the cot, now?"

"I'm going to ask you this again: Do you want to sleep through your whole life?"

"No."

"I stayed head cheerleader of the squad, I kept a 4.0 grade point average, and I kept a loving relationship with my high school sweetheart who became my loving husband." I looked at her, and then she sat there in awe of herself, I guess. "Oh, wow. I don't even know how I did that." She sat there for a minute and my eyes trvelled over to the cot again. Then, she spoke up again. "Wait a minute. Yes, I do! Pseudophedrine." I grabbed two blue pills from her purse from under the desk and put them in front of me. "I take two of these and they perk me right up."

She got up to get some water for me, and I placed them in my hand, examining them. "Are they safe?"

"They're over-the-counter. They stock them next to the candy bars." She put the water in front of me on the edge of her desk. "Trust me, I'm a nurse. I know what I'm doing."

Well, what could go wrong with her logic? I placed the pills in my mouth, and swallowed them. Then, I took the water and slurped that down.

Then, the world knew before me that I had probably taken one of the worst things for me.

**A/N: Okay, so that football scene was really hard to write, but I liked the outcome of it. :3 Don't worry, I promise, after this week in the book is over, then I shall skip ahead a month, and I'll try to incorporate some Kinn into the story. I have no idea how I will do it, but I will find a way. :) Hope you guys are liking the story right now. :D And btw, if you were wondering, we are in the sixth episode of the first season, "Vitamin-D". Hope that clears any confusion about the story and where we are at the moment. :D Leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^  
-Shaun:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt POV

Sometimes Finn was dumb, but this was just one of those times when he was down-right stupid. Yes, I said it. Finn was stupid when he didn't think at all. Well, he thought of me, but that doesn't count.

Puck, me, and the rest of the guys were sitting around, bored out of our minds. I was there, filing my nails, and Puck was just watching me. He was really cute sometimes, and it really surprised me that he was into a guy like me. He _loved _me, and I really loved him back.

I'll admit it, though, I had some feelings for Finn, still. He _also_ loved me, and I never thought that I would have two guys fighting over _me_, Kurt Hummel.

"Hey, guys, Gee, it's a wonderful day, do you know what we should do, we should work on the assignment, let's work on the assignment!"

What was up with Finn? He was... energized. Just three minutes ago, he was dozing off in the light brown chair in the corner by the drums. All five of us guys gave each other concerned and worried looks. Artie spoke up first. "Has your soul been taken over by caffenated space aliens?"

Finn stared at what looked like all of us with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. "Nope, took a vitamin! We should work on the number!"

Puck spoke up next. "What kind of vitamin?"

I put in my prediction. "Is it Vitamin C? Vogue magazine says that it gives you energy and brightens up the complexion."

Finn smiled bigger, and looked at me with those huge, brown eyes. "Nope! Vitamin D! Try some!" He looked at Artie while he threw the box at Puck. He got hit with it and fumbled with it in his hands for a while, and then he finally got a grasp on the box. He looked at it, "Decongestants? But I'm not constipated... "

"Noah, decongestants are for your nose when it's stuffed." I looked over the box for ingredients. "Pseudophedrine? You know that it's used in meth... right, Finn?"

"Whatever it is, it woke me up plenty!" Great, Finn was going to be a drug addict when this box was empty. "Come on, guys! Take two, each!"

Everyone else did it without a care in the world. I was hesitant, and Finn was staring at me the whole time. "Come on, Kurt! Be a team player!"

No way I was taking these. I grabbed a little bag from my satchel, and sealed it together to save it before the competition. "Not today. Maybe tomorrow after the competition."

Finn was still staring at me. "Okay!" He smiled big. He looked at everyone else. "From the top! Come on, guys! Get up and let's do it!"

* * *

I was at my locker and I was putting everything back into my locker the next morning. We had practiced all day yesterday, and my feet were tired afterwards. I was seriously going to need those pills before the competition. The other guys were moving way faster than I thought that they would be. I swear, I also saw Artie's feet start tapping to the beat of the music throught the boombox.

I got all of my books for later on in the day into my locker, and before I shut the locker door, I looked down, and feet were behind it. I shut the locker, and Finn was standing behind it.

"What do you want now?"

"Kurt, I love you, with all my heart!" He practically yelled it in the halls, and everyone stopped to stare at us. I turned red, and I tried to whisper to Finn, but everything was so quiet that anyone within a two-foot radius could hear me.

"Finn! People are staring!"

"I don't care! I _want_ you, Kurt Hummel, and I would do anything in the whole universe for you! I want to be with _you_, and you only. You are amazing, and ever since what happened at the water park, I have felt like I can't even like without you. What happened at Rinkydink's was completely true, and I promise, I only took you out because I really wanted to try something with you. I'd _die_ without you, Kurt."

I smiled, but I knew that this wasn't right. Finn continued, "I want you, Kurt, I _really_ do."

This may have ruined Finn's reputation, but Finn just didn't seem to care. Everyone was still standing there, staring at us. I heard someone whisper, "Isn't he with Quinn?"

I just stood there looking at Finn. I finally spoke up. "This is totally wrong, and I know that I am dating Puck, but I really need to get this out of my system." I took Finn's shirt collar, and I pulled him down to my face. We were staring into each others' eyes, and I pressed my lips on to Finn's, without any motion warning him beforehand.

We just stood there in that position, and everyone was staring at us in awe. Then, someone started clapping, and everyone else joined in. People were clapping at us? This felt like deja vu, it felt exactly how it did at Rinkydink's: pure fireworks and bright lights.

We broke apart, and people started 'Woop!'ing at us, and I just stood there with a smile on my face, blushing with my arms still around Finn. I hugged him while I stared at everyone else, who were still cheering, and for once, it just felt like a _dream..._

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

Okay, I admit it, my feelings for Finn were stronger than ever because of him fighting for me and my heart. Puck was very sweet, but I was afraid he would leave me for some trollop like Santana or any girl on the cheerleading squad. Finn was just simply amazing, but I couldn't be with him because of Quinn.

The cockblock alarm clock was still beeping rapidly, and I finally hit the snooze button with a loud thud. How dare it wake me up in the middle of an amazing dream like that! I slapped off the end table, and it cracked against the ground at the bottom.

_Great_, I thought. _Now you have to buy a new alarm clock._ _When will you learn that breaking things is _not _the best option?_

* * *

"It's... My... Life!"

Everyone clapped when the song was over, and Mr. Schuester's face made it look like he was astounded.

"Wow! You guys were so... energetic!" He pointed to the girls. "You girls better bring it, or else we have our new number for Sectionals!"

Everyone was congratulating one another, and then Finn came to me. "Hey, Kurt, can you come to the auditorium after Glee? I need to talk to you."

I looked at him, and then I nodded my head. Who knows what this meeting in the auditorium was going to consist of?

I went over to all of the other boys to join in the group hug that they were doing.

* * *

I walked into the auditorium, and Finn was sitting there in a stool, obviously eager to see me. He saw me, and he gestured towards him on the stage.

I ran down the runway, and jumped up the steps of the stairs. I walked towards him until I was about three feet away from him.

"What can I do to make you even consider dating me anymore?"

"Honestly, you could do anything, but I can't leave Puck when I'm still happy. If I date you behind everyone else's back, it would be cheating for _both_ of us, and it would also be wrong. I love you, Finn, but I love Puck more."

"What are you going to do when he dumps you for some cheerleader, huh? Do you think that he is going to stay with you if you don't put out for him?"

I tried my best to keep my calm. "I have taken that into consideration, yes, and I am scared that he might leave me for Santana or someone."

"Then, don't be worried, and be with me. We can have a 'Brokeback Mountain' relationship, but you'll be dating another guy instead of a girl."

"That's sweet, Finn, but no. I'd rather dump someone over text than cheat on them."

"Can I at least have one more kiss?"

This was really hard to do, considering that it would be cheating, but I wanted to so badly. I loved Finn, and I wanted him just a little bit.

"Don't worry, Kurt. It's just one kiss. Get it over with." Puck's voice came from behind Finn. He revealed himself from the shadows.

"How long have you been there, Noah?"

"Ever since Finn was waiting for you. Just get it over with, I'll be waiting by your car, Kurt." He walked out the back entrance, and left Finn and I together.

Finn stood up and walked over to me until we were chest-to-chest. I pulled him down to me, and... then I stopped. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. It wasn't fair to Puck.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I love you, but this just doesn't feel right."

I ran away from Finn, and down the stairs. "Kurt, wait!"

But it was too late. I was already up the runway, and scurrying towards the entrance door.


	15. Chapter 15

Finn POV

I was _that_ close to stealing a kiss from Kurt. _That_. Close. Then, he slipped out my grasp. I tried to call him back so we could at least talk for a little while longer, but he just kept running up the runway, and bolted through the door. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but my brain just thought that this would work somehow. Why did Puck have to come and ruin the moment? I just needed that one kiss to at least get Kurt a _little_ off my mind.

I ran off the stage and out of the auditorium, and started towards the the entrance door towards my truck. I went through the door, and the familiar voices stopped me from running into the parking lot. I walked slowly towards the familiar voices, trying to be stealthy as I could be for six foot three Frankenteen like me, and I stopped when I saw Kurt and Puck arguing in front of Kurt's Navigator. They were throwing their hands in the air while the arguement, and I would have started laughing if it wasn't so serious.

"Yes, Noah, I still have feelings for Finn, and that doesn't mean that my feelings for you aren't stronger. I love you, Noah." Why couldn't he have said that to me beforehand to where we would probably still be together?

_"Because you didn't like Kurt before your drowning incident, dumbass." _I thought to myself. I swear, when I think about stuff like this, my mind works through it fluently, but when it comes to schoolwork, it just shuts down completely. I kept listening to their arguement.

"Kurt, you need to get over him. If you can't stay in one relationship without having feelings for another guy, then we can't be together."

"Look who's talking! You cheat on girls nonstop! You are just one big sex shark that goes to another mate if she doesn't put out!"

"I can't stop, though! It feels too good that I just need it more!"

"That's why I'm worried about our relationship, Noah... " He collapsed and sat on the asphalt with his back against his Navigator's grill. "I'm afraid that if I don't put out for you soon that I might lose you."

"Kurt, I would never push someone like you into something like that. I really care about you and your feelings, and if it means that I have to give up sex to be with you, then I'll try my best. If I screw this up, then you have all rights to be mad at me. You don't deserve anyone pushing you into sex, Kurt."

I heard Kurt sniffle, and I inferred that he weas crying at the moment. "Thank you, Noah. I'm glad you understand."

"Come on. Let's go to your house and we'll talk about everything, okay?"

"Okay." Puck and Kurt stood up and opened their doors to the Navigator to get inside. Kurt revved the engine to life, and he backed out of the parking lot. Within seconds, the Navigator moved forward, and left the school grounds. While I just sat there on the sidewalk still in the position, looking at the end of the parking lot, I felt a drop of water hit the back of my neck. Then, I felt another. Great, it's starting to rain.

I got up and went back to the school entrance to get out of the rain. The rain started coming down harder, and I needed to run through that to get to my truck. Damn, I was stupid. Why didn't I just start running towards the truck instead of under the entrance awning? I took the first step of faith and ran through the rain, trying to dodge puddles to where it didn't make my pants wetter than were going to be. I ran off the curb, and I tripped on a rock that was sitting in the middle of the road. I collapsed onto the road, and it knocked the wind out of my lungs. I got back up, disregarding my wet clothes, and I ran the remaining feet to my truck. I opened up my door, and slammed it shut when I jumped in.

I hit my head against the top of my steering wheel and I just cried my eyes out. My days were getting worse than they could be getting, and I couldn't do anything about it. I had the worst karma, and I had to endure watching Puck suck on Kurt's lips during Glee Club. All of this just put it's final weight on me, and I just cried. I sat there for a good minute, and something tapped against the back glass of my truck. I screamed, and I turned around. A skinny figure just kept tapping on the glass. I opened up the back window, and she got through the tiny window with ease. She undid her hood and it was...

"_Santana_? What the Hell? Why are you-"

"Look, Frankenteen, I'm not trying to get in your pants, I'm here to talk about Kurt and Puck."

I just sat there, staring at her, still wondering why she was in my trunk and wanting inside. I cleared my mind a little, and I was able to speak. "Why would I care? I don't like either of them."

"Don't play dumb with me, I know how you get all protective over Kurt when you see him and Puck getting their mack on. Plus, I heard about you and Puck's little mini fight on the football field. It spread around the whole school like jelly on toast. It's surprising to know that Lady Hummel got both of the hottest guys in the school to like licking on skin-lollys."

I kept staring at her, clueless at what she was getting at. I could tell that she was getting impatient, though. "Are you that stupid?" She put her face close to mine. "I want my stud back, and you want your precious boyfriend back. Do you now understand?"

I shook my head, and she was infuriated. "We need to break _them _up."

I thought about it in my head. If they broke up, then Puck could go back to his woman, and I could get Kurt back in my arms easily. It was the perfect thing to do! It was good that I was doing this with Santana, too, because she knew more about things like this than I did. She spoke up again.

"So... are you in?" She held out her hand, and I stared at it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I nodded, and shook her hand with great enthusiasm. "Damn, Finn, don't break my hand!" I let go of her hand. "Now, let's drive to your house and brainstorm ideas. We neeed to put this into effect."

I nodded, and I turned the key to turn on the car. I drove through the parking lot, and I started towards my house so we could come up with some great ideas for tomorrow.

* * *

I was watching Puck the next morning, and he was texting somebody in Glee club while the girls were performing. His phone kept beeping rapidly, and it was starting to get on Kurt's nerves. I could see it in his eyes the way looks at Puck each time his phone starts to vibrate.

Rachel belted out the last note to their mashup of Walking on Sunshine and Halo, and then everyone clapped. They were all way too energetic. She came up to me yesterday and started bitching me out about using enhancers for our performances, and how good singers and dancers _blah-blah-blah._ I was used to her lectures that I just had to start tuning her out much more than usual. Boy, I was going to have fun bitching _her _out this time. An evil smirk formed on my lips.

My attention went back to Kurt and Puck. His phone was still rapidly beeping, and Kurt had about enough. He took the phone and started reading the texts.

"Um, you don't wanna do that... " Puck sounded concerned.

Kurt looked infuriated. He started yelling at him in the middle of Glee club. "You have texting all of these whores in your phone! What the Hell, Puckerman? You said that you would try your hardest to wait for me."

"I'm sorry, Kurt! I didn't start it, though!"

"I don't care! You went along with it! Damn it, Noah!" He threw Puck's phone on to the ground, and he stormed out the door. Puck called back for him, but Kurt didn't stop. I looked at Santana, and she smiled evilly with me. Our plan had been successful.

We put Puck's phone number onto an ad on Craigslist for hot phone sex yesterday, and Santana knew that he wouldn't be able to resist talking dirty to anyone. Like she had said, he went along with it gladly, and now they were most likely broken up. This was perfect.

* * *

I walked across Kurt's locker, and they were arguing away. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I went into the closest empty classroom, and I listened in their conversation.

"Kurt, I am truly sorry, but I couldn't help myself."

"Well, you should work on that before trying anything else with someone, especially someone like me."

"Are we broken up?"

"Yes, Noah. If we were to still be together now, then this would only be the beginning incident. Next thing you know, I am going to walk in on you and some booty call when I would try to surprise you with something by going to your house. I'm sorry, Noah, but it's over."

Kurt's locker slammed, and we walked away with all of that. This was amazing! Everything worked perfectly! Santana got her stud back, and I could work on being with Kurt. I needed to call Santana right away.

**A/N: Sad to see that they broke up, but now Finn is going to work hard for Kurt. :D Okay, so everything is going to be canon throughout the rest of this week, so the next chapter is going to see a one month skip, and we are going to be in the episode "Ballad". Fun, right? It will be a big chapter, I'm hoping, and so it will take a while for me to write. :P That's the downfall. But, I will be working hard on it, so it will be good. :D Leave a review, and keep chasing rainbows! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I wrote this whole chapter listening to the song "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd 1000 freakin' times! :P The song just fits Finn's feelings perfectly at the moment. xD Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review at the end. :D Oh, and I have no idea if I have to put this or not, but the disclaimer is I don't own Glee. Or Finn. Or Kurt. *tear* Either way, read! :D**

_***One Month Later! ^_^* **_

Finn POV

Things were getting _really_ heated in Glee club. It looked like everybody rebelled against each other. Rachel thinks that the whole Glee club is out to get her, Kurt fought for a female solo, Puck and Quinn have been acting differently ever since this whole baby crap, Brittany and Santana have been spending more time together, Tina and Artie seemed to have been going on and off between them, and Matt... well, nothing really happened with Matt. He's usually just... there. I mean, he shaved his hair off, but that was it.

And I was just the dumb jock in the background, finding out his feelings for a guy that didn't like me back, when I thought it would be vice versa. I had a job to get money the baby and it's hospital bills, but then they saw me standing up to reach the blender on the counter that was too high, and they fired me. At least I didn't get in trouble for lying about me being handicapped.

Everybody knew about my 'affair' with Kurt, and I was getting slushied more than usual. Since I had Quinn on my back, though, I was at least a bisexual to the school, and not just _gay_. Quinn didn't seem to care about what I did with Kurt that night, so I didn't dwell on it with her. About Quinn, Coach Sylvester found out about Drizzle, and she kicked her off the Cheerios, so she has nothing but Glee club now. Her pregnancy has actually made her into both scary Quinn and forgiveful Quinn; it just depended on her mood that day. I was lucky to have forgiveful Quinn with me that day that Jewfro ran the story about Kurt and I at Rinkydink's, and it turns out that he had taken extra pictures of us in the middle of the rink with his phone after the kiss. He had us hugging in the middle with the heart light that came around us.

I didn't care what the school thought about Kurt and I, because my reputation had already sailed before my deeds with Kurt even came out to the whole school, so I couldn't really care what they thought anymore. Now what I could focus on was with Kurt and getting him to come back to heads over heels for _me_, instead of anyone else like Puck.

On that note, Kurt had still been crushing on Puck, but the jock just didn't seem to be interested in him anymore. He was now hanging out more with Quinn when the original plan for breaking Kurt and Puck up was to get the jock with _Santana._ That was her problem, though, because Puck and I weren't really best friends anymore. We were enemies that were forced to work together in Glee club. We were frenemies, but more like aquaintances instead of friends.

Either way, since Kurt was no longer wanting to bat for my team, then I had to work hard to get him back.

Seriously, did the Earth start rotating the other way? _Kurt_ was supposed to be fighting for _me_, and not vice versa. My mind felt like it was going to explode, and I walked on to the choir room for the first Glee club session this week.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what a ballad is?"

Brittany blurted out. "A male duck." She smiled, confident in her answer. Sometimes I wondered what Brittany's mind contained. Then again, if I spent a day in her mind, I would probably end up with my face being beat in by pirate gummy bears with titanium cartoon duckies.

Mr. Schuester looked at her funny, but then called on Kurt, who was eagerly raising his hand in the air. "Kurt?"

"A ballad is a love song."

"Not necessarily, but close. A ballad is about putting your feelings... " That was when I tuned him out for a little bit. All I knew was that if I was going to be doing this with a partner, I was going to do this with Kurt.

Then again, I needed to stay by Quinn, so if we do get partners, I _might_ have to pick her so she doesn't think that I am leaving her for a dude.

"You guys will be getting partners this week for your assignment, and I want you guys to look into each others' eyes, and express your feelings through the song to get that true ballad through each other.

I spoke up. "I pick Quinn." I smiled,but then Mr. Schuester held up his finger at me.

"Oh, no, we aren't doing this that easily. You guys will be choosing your partners-" He pointed at the magician's hat on the piano. "out of that hat."

Great, the hat. Again. I hated doing this, because I always ended up getting random people that I didn't really talk to that much, like Tina or Mercedes. I swear, if I got Puck, someone was going to end up in a coffin, and it wasn't going to be me.

Puck pulled out Mercedes, so I didn't have to deal with him. Kurt's lit up face died down after hearing his best friend's name. Kurt and Mercedes were going to end up talking about Puck after each rehearsal after this assignment, and if he ever spoke about Kurt. Artie pulled out Quinn, so I didn't have to deal with her this time. I smiled, because now I didn't have to deal with her yelling at me if I chose a dumb song or if I messed up any type of choreography that we had.

"Finn?" My turn to go up and pull out a name. I grabbed a random piece of blue paper out of the hat. I read the name out loud, my voice being a little too overjoyed. "Kurt!"

His eyes widened, and he spoke up to Mr. Schuester. "Um, Mr. Schue, I don't think that I can do this with Finn."

Santana decided to take her bitch side out on Kurt today. "Why? Because liking him was just a 'phase'?"

Kurt looked like he wanted to slap her right across her face. He looked really irritated.

"Santana... " He eyed her with annoyance, and then he turned his attention to Kurt. "The fates have spoken, Kurt." Mr. Schuester smiled, and he was going to end up dying after saying that towards Kurt. He brought his face down, and put his cheek against his right palm, with his elbow on his knee. I scooted a seat over to the right side of Kurt and sat down. He turned his face slowly at me, his face looking morphed with his palm still against his cheek, and he eyed me with... I think it was disgust...? Jeez, what was up with the hate? I didn't really do anything wrong. Except ruin his relationship with Puck, but he didn't know that. He turned back to Mr. Schue.

The rest of the results came as Tina with Mike and Santana with Brittany (Shocker...) and Rachel was left with Matt.

"Wait, where is Matt?" Rachel spoke up.

"He got taken to the ER because they found a spider in his ear." Santana knew everything. Everybody had a cringed face on, and then Mr. Schue spoke up. "Well, it looks like I'll put my name in the hat. Next person come draw a name."

"I'm the only one left, Mr. Schuester. Looks like I get you." She got up and started walking towards the piano. "Umm, maybe we should wait until Matt gets back.

Kurt spoke up. "The fates have spoken, Mr. Schue... " He smiled, and Mr. Schuester gave him a death stare.

Artie decided to ask a question. "Umm, Mr. Schuester? Would you tell us what songs you would like us to sing?"

Rachel's face lit up. "This is a perfect opportunity. I suggest that Mr. Schue and I demonstrate. Brad, Endless Love is B Flat."

Mr. Schue's face turned red. Why was he being all worried about this? It was hilarious. "Umm, I don' think that's an appropriate duet, Rachel."

"Why? It's my favorite duet."

Kurt spoke up again. "Yeah, Mr. Schuester, I really like that duet. Lionel Richie and Diana Ross really fit you two!" He started busting out laughing, and everyone else giggled with him. That earned Kurt another death stare from the choir instructor.

Brad started playing the melody on the piano, and the two started singing away. Rachel didn't break eye contact with Mr. Schuester once, and the teacher was making concerned faces towards Rachel while they sang together. I could've sang this song with Kurt, and I started staring at him while the two were still going at it in song. He noticed me staring at him, and he gave me a small death stare, and moved towards my ear while I turned away, trying my best to pretend that I wasn't looking at him intently.

"In your dreams, Hudson." That remark made me smirk, and I leaned towards him.

"You're always in them." He chuckled at that, and we kept talking.

"That doesn't mean it's going to come true."

"So hard to get, you are, Kurt. I find it _sexy._" I said that last word with a sultry in my voice. He flushed red, and he started laughing harder, but not enough to make the two in front to stop singing for being disruptive. Everyone looked at us, and they probably thought that we were laughing at Mr. Schue and Rachel. Puck looked a little... _happy_? I was lightly flirting with his ex and he wasn't even slightly mad at me for it? That didn't seem to make sense. I looked at Quinn, still snickering, and she didn't looked pissed off either. Both of them should have been mad at Kurt and I, but they both had a smile on. What the Hell?

Their song ended, and everyone seemed to have a disgusted look on their face. Rachel looked dumbstruck, as she was still staring at in awe. Oh, God, that was hilarious. She had fallen for Mr. Schuester. Anybody could see it because of the way she was staring at him. He looked really scared. He looked away from Rachel, and directed his attention towards us. "Dismissed." The last bell rang, and we scattered out of the choir room.

* * *

_**Tuesday... O.o**_

"Okay, Kurt, sing to me everything that you feel."

"Well, am I allowed to sing 'I Hope You Choke' by Blood on the Dance Floor to you? Because that is what I feel at the moment." He smiled, and I didn't know how to reply to that.

"No...?"

"Well, then, what do you suppose we sing?" We were in the back of the auditorium and we staring in each others' eyes while we spoke. Kurt broke eye contact to keep filing his nails.

"Well, what do _you_ suppose we sing?"

"I know a Demi Lovato song that you would probably relate to."

"What's the title?"

"Get Back. It was originally for Disney Channel, but they thought that kids weren't already getting boyfriends and girlfriends, so they cut the song. It's about wanting to _get back_ with someone else."

"Do you have anything else? Just in case?"

"Yeah, I have a good Avril Lavigne. It's kind of up the octave, so I would have to lower the pitch a little to where you could hit each note. It's called I Will Be."

"Okay." I looked down, and I sat on the piano stool to where Kurt and I were on opposite sides of the backstage. "Why are you singing this with me even though you don't feel the same about me?"

"Because I have to. Mr. Schuester didn't let me choose another partner, and you saw what karma did to him, so now I'm just stuck with you. Why are you all for me, now?"

"I don't really know, but I really like you, Kurt. A lot. And it kills me to know that you don't feel the same. Now that Puck isn't in the way, why can't we do anything?"

"Because of the baby. It's the only reason why I can't come after you. I do like you a little, Finn, but it isn't enough to risk Quinn being left out on the street because you dumped her for me. I've seen her dad, and you would end up a dead man if he found out about her pregnancy."

"Yeah. If only we would have stayed out of the hot tub, then I would be out of this mess."

"Damn, Finn, you got it on in the hot tub? At her house? You are definitely dead when he finds out."

"Well, we didn't really do anything. We were making out, and I kind of have a problem with keeping my cool, and I... burst and the sperm kind of got to her."

Kurt started looking at me like I was dumb. I spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... nothing. I just, um... got lost in my thoughts. Let's get off this subject. Why don't we work on the number!" His face lit up and I agreed, still wondering why he was looking at me like that.

* * *

I was by my locker, putting my books in there after the Glee rehearsal with Kurt, and Quinn came up to me.

"Finn, my parents want to invite you over to my house for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay. Is there anything wrong?"

"... No. Just act casual, and don't say anything about any type of baby, okay? Let me deal with my dad." She smiled, but it didn't cover her worried face expression. She walked away, and I just stood there.

Great, now I _have_ to meet her dad, and he's going to kill me.

**A/N: Well, how did you like it? :P Well, it wasn't that special, but I think that it was pretty good. :P I think I'm losing my edge on this story. :/ Tips on how to save this story? Either way, You saw that they have two songs to choose from to sing for their Ballad project: Get Back by Demi Lovato or I Will Be by Avril Lavigne. What I want you guys to do is listen to both songs, and tell me which one you guys would rather want them to sing for the project. Tell me in a review. :D Speaking of which, leave a review and keep chasing rainbows! ^_^  
-Shaun:D**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt POV

When Finn and I were working on both of the numbers that he had to choose from, I still couldn't get what he said out of my mind. They were just making out in a hot tub and when Finn... exploded, he thought that made Quinn _pregnant_? What Finn didn't know is that it was _impossible_ to get a girl pregnant without intercourse. If Finn wasn't the baby's father... then who was? Finn needed to know, but I kept my mouth shut because I didn't know how to approach the subject without making Finn feel stupid.

My head started hurting. I needed to focus on the road so I didn't swerve into the other lane, which would cause a much more horrible turn of events than a teen pregnancy. When I reached a stoplight, I fished around in my satchel for my bottle of ibuprofen. My headache started getting worse by the moment, and I needed something to at least relieve a little bit of the pain. I needed it for when I couldn't concentrate on my work or, for when Rachel tried taking over Glee club when Mr. Schuester arrived later than usual. I finally caught the container, so I popped the top off. I started to delicately shake out two tablets. There's one, and one more...

_HOOONK!_

The sudden blare of the truck's horn from behind made me jump ferociously, making me accidentally jump my pills into the air from my container and from my hand. "Damn it!" I turned around and looked at the truck, quickly flipping the bird at them, and then turning back to the front view of the road. I punched on the gas pedal, and I tried to make home as fast as possible before my migrane made my head burst. I ran just a couple stop signs, and I think that I was going at least five miles over the speed limit.

I was four more turns away from my street when my phone started ringing. I checked the Caller ID, finding Finn's name in big letters on the top of my screen. I didn't want to answer because of my migrane, but when I didn't answer the phone when _he_ called, Finn sort of went all overprotective of me because I always answered my phone when he called. The first time I didn't answer was after Coach Sylvester found out about Quinn's pregnancy after school.

* * *

_Flashback commenses..._

I was finally at home, and I was painfully tired that I just took a long nap when I got to my room. Finn had tried to call me eighteen times while I was sleeping. Eighteen damn times! He had called Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Artie, and Mr. Schuester to try to contact me, seeing if I just wasn't answering him. I got texts from each of them,seeing if I was okay. When I didn't reply to any of them because I was still in deep sleep, Finn about had a nervous breakdown. When I called him back,he said that he was so worried about me, and that he was on the verge of calling 911. When I had told him that I was just exhausted because of that day at school, you could practically hear the embarrassment in his voice. I guessed that people just weren't used to me taking naps in the afternoon.

* * *

_Flashback ends..._

I tapped 'Answer" on my phone. "Hello?" There was a strain in my voice because I felt a vein in my brain that just felt like it wanted to burst. I was going to be lucky if I made it home without having an aneurysm.

"Hey, Kurt. Um, is this a bad time to call?" The poor guy probably thought that I was in the middle of sex at the momentafter hearing the strain in my voice just a second ago.

"Yeah, I'll have to call you later, okay?" There was _way _to much strain in my voice, so it did sound like I just stopped during sex. When Finn spoke next, you could basically sense the awkwardness that he was feeling at the moment.

"Um, okay. Call me when you can. Bye." Then he hung up. I threw my phone onto the passenger seat while I turned the last corner to get to my street. I passed five houses, and then pulled into my driveway. I undid my seatbelt, opening the driver's door while the belt slipped across me. I got out of the seat and started picking up the little tablets of ibuprofen in my floorboards. I knew it wasn't sanitary _at all_, but I grabbed three tablets and threw them in my mouth. I _really_ needed some relief from the intense throbbing in my skull. Just so I could have a little more relief, I took another one from the floorboard and swallowed it. I grabbed my satchel, not worrying about the mess in my car, and shut the door to my car as I semi-stomped across the walkway to my patio.

I walked inside and put my keys on the holder. I immediately ran towards the kitchen for a glass of water. I heard that most of the times that you get headaches is when you are dehydrated, so I downed two full glasses of water, gasping for breath after drinking both.

The pain in my head started decreasing a little at a time, and I started walking towards the door that led to my room downstairs. I opened the door, and I slowly walked down the steps, one at a time. I had that horrible mini heart attack that you get when you accidentally skip a step on the stairs, and I just stopped for a while.

After five minutes, I managed to get down the stairs without falling and breaking my neck. I ran over to my bed, and I flopped right onto it, kicking off my boots so my feet could breathe. The headache managed to die down to a minor pain, so I decided to call up Finn.

I tapped the letters to his name in my Contacts Search Bar, and quickly found his name. I tapped it, waiting for the phone to start ringing in my ear.

He picked up on the end of the third tone. "Kurt! Hey!"

Well, someone was enthusiastic today. "Hi, Finn. What did you need?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I want to do I Will Be." You could hear his smile throught the speaker. "It sounds better than the other song. It's more... emotional."

"Okay." I knew he was forgetting something. "Anything else?"

"Oh! Yeah, Quinn's parents' are making me go to dinner at their house tonight."

"What?" Finn was taking this like it was absolutely nothing? This was a huge deal! "Finn, her parents' are going to kill you if they find out!"

"Don't worry. I have the perfect plan!"

"Oh, God, Finn, don't tell them! You will be chased with a shotgun out the door!"

"Kurt, it's okay! I found a way to do this without them getting mad! I promise!"

"Finn, no!"

"Hey, gotta go. The doorbell just rang. I think my tuxedo rental is here. Bye, Kurt." Before I could testify, he hung up on me, very enthusiastic about his plan. Whatever it was, he better have something great, or else Quinn's dad was going to be burying some bodies tonight.

* * *

It was around seven, and I was sitting in the living room with Dad in the living room, watching the football game with him. I was worrying way too much about Finn, so I needed something that would help me get my mind off of him. He was probably still at the Fabrays' house at dinner, probably about to do the dumbest thing ever. My phone vibrated from a text:

_Noah Puckerman_

What did he want? I opened up the message:

_Phone sex? ;)_

_Ugh, that was _one_ time, Noah, and it's because I didn't have anything else better to do._

I had to admit, though, his phone sex was _really_ kinky.

_Fine, then. How about some sexting? Pretty please? :3_

_Sexting in the same room as my dad would be beyond awkward, plus I don't feel like losing my virginity through text at the moment._

_Then go somewhere you can be alone... then you can get the same experience as me. ;) I have a hard on right now, Hummel._

Why did he have to mess with me tonight?

_The answer is no, Puckerman._

_Tease..._

_Whore._

The little arguements that we had were cute. I denied most of his offers for phone sex/sexting so that's why he was calling me a tease. He still wanted me, he just didn't want something serious. That just wasn't how I went along with my relationships. Sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if I had the personality of a sex shark like him...

_Please? How am I supposed to get rid of _this _thing?_

_Look at suggestive pictures of Megan Fox or something. o.o_

_But I want some ass at the moment. Specifically your ass, which I still haven't gotten get with yet._

_And never will! _

_I promise I won't ever bug you again? :3_

_No, Puckerman. Go sext Santana..._

_As I just said, I don't want anyone else at the moment, I want to get with _you_. Come on, just one picture of you naked. I promise no one else sees it but you and me..._

Why me? I seriously did not think that I would have to fight off a person like _Puck _off of me. I did still like him, but he needed to learn that I wasn't just ready yet to go all the way, or at least somewhat the way.

_No. Final answer. Deal with it._

_Tease!_

_Slut._

_Fine, then. I'll go try to make this hard on go away by looking at your pretty little face on my phone. ;) This will be the first time in forever that will have masturbated. You should feel lucky._

_I do. Knowing that I was able to stop another pregnancy at this school. If Quinn was able to get pregnant, there's no telling what else karma could do to everyone else._

_Don't talk about Quinn. It wasn't her fault, it was Finn's._

_I guess, but what surprises me is that she was part of the celibacy club._

_Yeah, I think she might have been forced into it._

_That doesn't seem like Finn. When we had that might at Rinkydink's he didn't really push me into anything. Also, when you and I were dating, he didn't force me into a kiss that time when you saw us in the auditorium._

_You never know with him._

_Well, Puck how's your masturbation session going? _

I don't know what possessed me to ask that...

_Amazingly. Texting in one hand, pulling it with the other. I wish it was your mouth instead of my hand, though._

_o.O_

_Why won't you just fall for my tricks so I can get you to send me some dirty pictures..._

I knew it!

_Because I'm smart and know when to point them out. ;) _

_I'm about to die, Hummel. Just one?_

_No, Puckerman. I have to go._

I lied so I wouldn't have to continue this conversation. Again, Dad was sitting just 12 inches away from me!

_Fine, then, you little tease. I'll get you to fall for me soon, though. Bye, Hummel. ;)_

_Bye, Noah._

And that was that. Thank God I could finish that. Now, I could watch the football game in peace.

* * *

We were into the last five minutes of the last quarter, and Finn decided to call me. I looked at Dad. "I have to take this. Call me back up if the game ends." Dad nodded, and I tapped 'Answer' while I walked away.

"Hello?"

"Kurt... "

"Finn? What's wrong?"

"My plan didn't go so well... "

Yelling in the background could be heard. "YOUR PLAN WAS A DISASTER! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING, I WOULD STILL BE IN MY HOUSE!" I could tell that it was Quinn. How bad did it get?

"Finn, what did you do... ?"

"Well, you know how Mr. Schuester is making us do those ballads?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I sang a song to Quinn about the baby, and Mr. Fabray got really pissed off. We all sat in the living room, and I tried to tell him that we didn't have sex at all, but he just wouldn't listen. Then, he kicked out Quinn... "

"Finn! I told you this wasn't going to be a good idea! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, it was a stupid plan, and I shouldn't have listened to you."

"What you should be doing is apologizing to your girlfriend."

"Oh, don't worry, Kurt, he's already tried to apologize a million times!" Quinn voice could be heard clear as day, and she was sniffiling a lot. I had to feel sorry about her dad kicking her out of her own house.

"Sorry, Kurt, she made me put the phone on speaker... "

"I can imagine why. Ever since what happened at Rinkydink's. I wouldn't trust you having private conversations either."

"Will you quit bringing that up? It's starting to irritate me."

"I'm sorry, Finn, but this just the beginning of this horrible tragedy that yourself mixed into."

"Well, I'm going to get my mom's approval for Quinn to stay at my house, and then just call it a night. I'm really tired."

Quinn spoke up. "I'll let you get your sleep, but you won't the end of this. I'm still thinking about severing your head at the moment, and it's not because of the baby hormones."

Dad called me from the top of the stairs. "Arkansas Razorbacks won, damn it... "

"Alright, Finn, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Quinn, I'm sorry about you and your dad."

"It's fine, Kurt. As long as Finn doesn't do anything else that's stupid, I think that my water will break at a decent time." I chuckled at Quinn's comment.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Finn." I slid the bar to end the call. I ran back up the stairs to start gloating to Dad about the Razorbacks' win.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this, I've just had a lot to mess with at the moment. :P My computer crashed, and I have a dentist appointment that I have to get ready for on Friday. I hope this chapter was acceptable, and I hope that the Puck/Kurt texting scene was easy to follow. :) Think I should change the rating to Fiction M now? :/ EIther way, leave a review, and keep chasing colorful rainbows! :D  
-Shaun:D**


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt POV

I had to perform my ballad with Finn tomorrow, and I was _so_ nervous to do this song with Finn. Sure, everyone knew about Rinkydink's scandal, but it just felt like we were going to be giving off too much emotion for the other Glee clubbers' comfort. A lot had changed in a month's time since the scandal, and it felt like we were all just a group of enemies waiting for one to cave in so all the others could follow suit.

It also seemed like everyone just changed. Everyone saw Finn and Puck as these thick-headed jocks at first, but now after such little time, both of their reputations crubled down to ash when everyone found out that they had feelings for other dudes. They were getting even more slushies than they usually were than when they first started Glee, and the football team started a petition to get the two of them kicked off the team because of the complete awkwardness in the locker room each time they took showers after practice. Thank God that Coach Tanaka opposed the act of completely ditching them off the team.

You could say that they were nothing but underdogs now, fighting for scraps under the table, but they didn't really show any type of anger or depression around the others in Glee club, like they were finally accepting that they were most likely going to stay at the bottom of the high school food chain. They now felt the awful things that we had to go through before Glee even started when they reigned as the king of the hill.

Then, my mind shifted to Quinn. I knew I should be furious at her at the moment, lying to Finn in a _huge_ predicament like this. I should have just outed her to Finn about her cheating, but, I still didn't know who did it. Plus, it would be _way_ too much stress for Finn to handle at the moment, now knowing that he is going through some _huge_ changes in affection, and that it's now Finn Hudson vs. The School. Quinn had nothing but the Glee club now, and, as much as this was horrible to do at the moment, we had to give her a lot of comfort. Hopefully, though, Quinn would soon have the courage to tell Finn that it wasn't his baby. As heartbreaking it would be for him, it would be right thing do to.

_Then, why don't you do it for yourself?_, I thought.

Then, Finn would be asking questions that I didn't have answers to, and if I couldn't answer most of them, it would be coming off to him that I was lying to him, and then he would lose all trust in me. Now, if I didn't tell him, and the word does get out, he'll ask me if I _knew_ the whole time, and then I would _still_ be screwed. Basically, I was going to end up losing Finn one way or another. This was _not_ going to end well at all.

I read the time:

_11:43 PM_

Due to my overthinking about this whole situation, my brain didn't know how to shut up so I could drift off to sleep. My phone began to vibrate on the surface of my vanity, and I started cursing the day that my lower electrical plug-in stopped working beside my bed. Well, it worked, but it just wasn't stable. I was afraid I was going to be putting myself into a coma if I ever plugged anything into there ever again. Since my alarm clock was plugged in the upper plug-in, my phone charger had to be put in the closest plug-in that I could find: beside my vanity. It was across my bed, and it sucked to get up from bed if someone sent me an impromptu text message. I always hated getting up from my bed at night when I had made myself comfortable in my pillows and sheets.

I shot up my upper body, and uncovered myself with the three layers of covers that I had on my bed at the time. I scooted myself over to the edge of my bed, getting my legs to cooperate with me so I didn't fall on the floor because of myself tripping on my own feet. I finally stoof up, rubbing my eyes, and I slowly walked over to my phone, which was still vibrating.

_Finn Hudson_

Oh, God, please don't let it be Quinn going into labor already. I tapped his name with curiosity:

_Finally got Quinn situated in my house. Hope you sleep well tonight. I love you._

Did I read that right?

_I love you._

Yes, I did. It wasn't just a silly infatuation anymore, he knew his feelings for me. My heart started fluttering even more than usual when Finn spoke to me, and I had to force the feeling down so I didn't come off as heads over heels again when I sent a reply. My fingers glided across the touch screen:

_Sweet dreams, Finn._

Hopefully, he understood why I didn't send _I love you_ back. I couldn't judge feelings over text because he still had to say to my face. Plus, he still needed to know that I was still somewhat playing hard-to-get.

* * *

I was still feeling light on my feet when I walked on to Glee the next day. I looked forward to seeing Finn the next day, and it was going to be nervewracking to do our performance in front of the whole Glee club. Granted, it was only ten people, but it was still a crowd.

I finally made it towards the choir room, and only Finn was there so far. With the look on his face, he was eager to do this performance as well. His eyes widened as I walked in, and he shot up and paced himself towards me. While I was about to say something, he brought his arms around me, and I tensed up, not expecting a hug from him. I slowly let go after a few seconds, and I returned the gesture.

"Okay, let's not start _another_ scandal up in this bitch otherwise I'm still not going to be seen as 'The' slut anymore." Santana marched into the choir room with Brittany, pinkies locked while they walked over to their usual seats. Others started walking in after them, and we unlocked each other from the other's grasp. Finn had his hand behind his neck with his elbow pointed in the air, and I stood there looking at my nails for a while before we both walked back over to my usual spot. Finn followed suit, but then sat next to me, still with his excited face on. Once everyone was in, the bell rang, and Mr. Schuester got up from his chair in his office, and walked into the choir room. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, does anyone want to start us off?"

Both Finn and I raised our hand in the air with one-hundred percent enthusiasm.

"Okay, then. Finn, Kurt, take the floor!" We stood up from our chair, and I stood across from Finn in the middle of the room. I turned around to Brad, and snapped my fingers, knowing that he knew the song because I had given him the sheet music yesterday, and he always magically managed to learn one or two pieces of music everyday.

The piano chords started, and after four consecutive times, Finn sang first.

_There's nothing I could say to you,_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me._

_All the pain, the tears I cried,_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go._

I sang the next part, staring into Finn's eyes with complete awe.

_I know I let you down, but it's not like that now._

_This time I'll never let you go._

I took a step back, still staring at Finn, and I stood next to the piano with my hand on the black surface. Finn began to sing the chorus.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

Finn walked over to the other side of the piano, barely brushing across from me, and he sang the rest while he still never broke our eye contact.

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay._

Finn slowly walked to the other side of the piano, close to Brad while he was playing the notes to the song. I walked slowly in the opposite direction Finn, to where we were on opposing sides of the piano again, further away. I started the second verse.

_I thought that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see honestly_

Finn and I joined both in the next part of the verse, and next to each other in front of the piano, only two inches of space between us.

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

Finn sang the rest, until the chorus.

_And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_Cause I would never let you go_

I lightly pushed Finn away, walking backwards and close to the band equipment. Finn came up to me and grabbed my hand, and it reminded me of that day when I found out about Finn's lying about Rachel and Quinn. He held my hand while he cried his heart out in front of me and while we were emotionally arguing over what had happened. It sent a jolt through my spine, to remember that had happened between us, knowing that just the touch of Finn's hand had sent me spiraling through a memory. I almost forgot to join in the chorus with Finn while we stood there.

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay._

I slipped my hand out of his, and I turned and walked backwards while still watching Finn's eyes with full emotion. Finn sang alone at first.

_Cause without you I can't sleep_

_I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

_You're all I got_

_You're all I want_

_Yeah_

We walked up to each other again, with me singing the next part of the last verse.

_And without you I don't know what I'd do_

_I could never ever live a day with out you_

_Hear with me do you see you're all I need_

I saw a tear fall down Finn's face, and that's what did it for me. I now knew that I was who he wanted to be with. He didn't want Quinn, and he didn't want anything to do with Rachel. He wanted _me_. I sang with him the last of the song with as much intensity as I could.

_And I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay._

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_And all my life you know I will be with you forever_

_To get you through the day and make everything okay._

The song ended, and we were right next to each other, staring with so much emotion that it put a tear to my eye. We both smiled at each other, and everyone clapped for us while we hugged together with all the emotion as possible. That was probably the most heartfelt I have been by a song that I have sang, and now I knew what Mr. Schuester meant by the 'Power of the Ballad'.

"Wow, guys! That was an _amazing _performance! It looked like so much emotion was put into the song. I'm just... I'm just very surprised at how well you guys made that song. We might have to use that for Sectionals."

We let go of each other, and we smiled at Mr. Schuester and the Glee Clubbers while I just stood there next to Finn. I went back to my seat, with so many emotions flowing through me that I couldn't focus in Glee anymore for that day. The rest of the day just rushed through, and next thing I knew, the bell had rung for school to be out.

* * *

I was at my locker, and I was putting everything back inside, for I had no homework. I just stood there, staring at the inside of it aimlessly, just remembering all of what happened in Glee with Finn and the song today. It felt so amazing to get all of those emotions out and towards Finn, and now I knew that I was falling for him again. If only that baby didn't exist in Quinn's belly, then I would be able to try to get with Finn. I'm not saying that it would be hard to get Finn to leave Quinn, it's just that I can't get with Finn and let her raise that baby herself. Since the baby's actual father wouldn't come clean, she would have to raise the baby herself. I needed to find out who this baby's daddy really is, so I can help both Quinn and Finn in this huge mess.

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was the only one left inside the hall. I put everything else in my locker that I didn't need, and I shut the door. I started towards the entrance.

The school was pretty creepy when it was deserted. It looked like one of those haunted and abandoned schools that you would find in the middle of nowhere or fenced off to the public. The lights were off, and since it was light outside, the school had a sepia look inside of it. It felt like I was walking through one of those old 1950's photos.

I heard stomping footsteps behind me, and they were getting gradually louder. I about turned to look and see what was going on, but I knew it was the bullies that kept messing with me. I turned back to the school entrance, which was still quite a ways away, so I bolted for it.

The footsteps kept getting louder, and I knew that I was caught from them. They were right behind me, and I could feel it. Something hard hit the back of my head, and I lost my balance while running towards the entrance.

"Stop spreading the gay around before it gets to everybody! That's a warning!" The footsteps then got smaller and smaller.

I was so close to the entrance, but then I fell, and I tried putting my hands in front of me to stop my fall. My satchel had fell in front of my hand, and it slipped my hand across the floor while I came barreling towards the floor. My shoulders had hit the floor first, and then my head hit against the floor so hard that it could have hammered a nail into a shingle on a roof. I tried to get up, but I felt myself losing conciousness by the half-second. Soon, my thoughts had lulled into a dark nothingness while I could do nothing about it.

**A/N: Be sure to leave a review down there! :) They mean a **_**lot **_**to me, and it makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story. Btw, such a cliffhanger. ;) I hope you survive. :D **

**UPDATE: I am not dead. Lol. xD It will just be a while until the next chapter is up. I'm still working on it, so don't worry. :D Expect it to come out sometime this week. :) Keep chasing rainbows, and please leave a review! :D**

**-Shaun:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy one month and one day of this story! :D Also, thanks for the 5,000 views on my story. :) I didn't expect this to get that popular. Now I see it differently :) I'm sorry that it took forever on this update, sooo much crap was going on, so I deeplt apologize. :P Well, enjoy the chapter and leave a review at the end! :D**

Kurt POV

_Finn came around towards me, straddling my waist while we walked down the sidewalk of Times Square. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. I was in Finn's arms, and there was nothing else that could make me more happy._

_We had moved to New York, living happily in the huge state, and we had decided to take a stroll around the heart of the state. It was completely amazing, and nothing else had made me more happy in this moment. _

_"Do you love me?" Finn randomly asked out of nowhere._

_"More than anything else in the world. I hope we stay together forever." He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back in return._

_Finn stopped dead in his tracks. I could feel his pulse through the palm of his hands. It felt as though we had merged for a second. I tried to get his attention, but that only led to embarrassment._

_Finn just randomly yelled out something in the middle of the crowd, "Oh, my God! NURSE! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!"_

_ People on the sidewalk started rushing towards me, looking at me intently with eyes wide open._

_I felt my legs giving up, feeling exhausted and also embarrassed on account of everyone staring at me. Finn caught me before I fell upon the sidewalk, feeling completely limbless and numb. He was still holding my hand, and he gently laid my back across the concrete. _

_He started to talk to me, "Kurt, come on, wake up, please!"._

_A person that was watching had sent their hands against my chest. "Clear."_

_An electrifying shock had surged through my body, bringing me up and jumping, and Finn's grasp had still held onto mine for dear life. I was sure the surge had gone through him a little, but I was guessing that he didn't care at the moment._

_I really wanted to speak to Finn, to tell him that I was awake and okay, but I felt like I didn't have the strength to do it. My lips wouldn't move, and my vocal cords didn't even let out a small hum to show Finn that I could hear him._

_My legs started going numb, and soon, I couldn't feel my arms. Everything had went numb except for the pulse that was going through Finn's hand as strong as a heartbeat right at the core._

_The lady put her hands to my chest again. "Clear."_

_The shock again led me jumping, and then I felt a rush of feeling through my veins, as if it was adrenaline. Then, I could feel my own heartbeat again, and then my blood had felt like it had warmed up in two seconds. My hand clenched harder onto Finn's while I felt a haze to start taking over my body. It felt better than a surge. It was like ecstacy, like I had woken up a part of myself._

_It soon became to come over my eyes, and then I found myself shutting my eyes, not being able to see the lady or Finn out on the street through the tiny slits that I left open. _

_My ears had still been intact, though. "One more... "_

_"Clear... "_

_As the next shock surged through me again, I felt myself tumbling through a tunnel that had a bright light at the end. It was coming up fast and before I knew it..._

* * *

I regained conciousness, and as I felt the aftershock of the defibrillator, I could feel my own heartbeat again. The feeling had me lunge forward, and gasped in a huge breath of air while I sat up. I, then, opened my eyes, and everything was still hazy. I backed up on the soft surface that I was up against. I kept pushing myself back with my legs until I hit a hard surface on the back. Everything was hazy and bright, and I couldn't escape it, so I squinted my a little, waiting for the explanation to this.

I heard an "Oh, my God" while I was still up against hard surface that I was guessing was a wall, and I was pretty sure that I was on a bed. I put my arm up over my eyes, and I tried to open my eyes again.

While it was still very luminous in the room, I was able to pick out two figures in the room. One was wearing a white suit, had tan skin, and long, blonde hair. The... nurse. My brain had been acting slowly for the time being, and I was having trouble recalling what some things were for a while. I looked at the other being on the right side of me, and it was a taller man that stood there looking at me with his mouth agape.

Then, I focused in.

"... Finn?"

He, then, shut his mouth, and a little smile had curved across his face. He walked closer to me while I was on the bed, and he brought his arms around me to bring me into a great hug, and then I brought mine around him and returned the gesture. I didn't know how long I was stuck in my head sleeping for a while, but I had guessed that it had been enough to scare Finn enough to where he thought I was going to be lost.

He sat on the edge of my bed while we were still in an embrace, and he started to sniffle.

"I almost thought I lost you forever, Kurt. You scared the shit out of me, don't you_ ever_ do that again."

Wait, had I done something to myself to where I would have ended up hurting myself? I still couldn't think as fast as I normally would, so I couldn't remember that much of before I had fell into that period of darkness.

Finn was now crying, for I felt the tear brush against the back of my neck, and that did it for me. A small tear had decided to tread down my face while we were still locked up into each other arms. He pulled away from me, and he put his hands on my cheeks, which were burning red since I had felt my blood boiling for the first time in a while. His face was now red, and tears were all the way down his cheeks, and they were still flowing. He wiped the tear away on my face, and then he pulled me into another huge hug, with me not expecting this one.

"I missed you, too." I chuckled a little, and then he let go of me. His smirk was fading, but I knew that he was jumping with joy inside. I turned to the nurse. "What happened? How long had I been unconcious?"

"Three days. You suffered a mild concussion, and fell into a coma. You were found in the halls of your school by Ms. Sylvester, and it was concluded that you were left laying there for almost an hour without help."

That's when it hit me.

_"Stop spreading the gay around before it gets to everybody! That's a warning!"_

Then, the tears started coming back down my face, and held onto Finn for dear life. Finn didn't react that much, and I guess he also knew that it was because of one of the goons on the football team.

"I'm just going to give you two some privacy... " She had probably thought that the air in the room had become very tense and awkward that she had to step out. I didn't blame her.

I kept crying and crying, and when they finally turned into little sniffles to where I could control my voice, I spoke. "Anything else wrong with me?"

"No. They just said that you might to stay here a couple of days while you get back to full health. Since you haven't been able to go to the bathroom, you might need to do that also."

"Now that you bring it up, yes, I need to pee... badly. Go get the nurse."

Finn nodded, and then he shot up from the bed and ran out the door, immediately seeking out the nurse that had been in here a few minutes ago.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?"

That was the first time I had ever heard that in my life. Since Dad wasn't here, she wasn't referring to him, and I was _way_ too tiny to even be considered a mister.

"I need to pee." It was blunt and kind of inappropriate, but I needed to go _badly_.

"O-kay, Mr. Hummel. Let me go get a basin."

_That_ was the _last_ thing that I wanted to 'go' in, so I immediately said, "No! Isn't there a bathroom in here?"

"Your bladder is probably _very_ weak at the moment. If you over-exert yourself, you are going to be stained yellow, and I'm pretty sure you don't want a bath here in the hospital."

"Just let me try?"

She stayed hesitant for a while, but then she gave up. "Fine. Just don't walk too fast, and sit down when you pee."

Any conditions were good enough for me at the moment as long as I had the privacy of a locked bathroom.

I gestured my hand towards Finn, and he grabbed my hand to help pull me off the bed and onto the tile floor. I was going to need help to walk across since I was still getting over the three days of not using any of my limbs, so I held a firm grasp on his hand while I walked across the floor. I immediately felt my bladder starting to give in, so I quickened my pace a little, and I opened the door swiftly, and then it while locking it with ease. I turned to the toilet, and sat down.

I opened the door to the bathroom, and it felt like I was in there for almost ten minutes. It had taken me a while to get rid of all that waste in my body that had been held up. I definitely needed to wash my hands after that.

Finn walked over to me and gestured me to the bed. I smiled, and he kept a steady arm around me to make I didn't fall, I guessed.

While I got back up on the bed, Finn asked, "So do you mind telling me what happened?"

I already felt the tears wanted to well up and come pouring down, but I stopped them. I stayed hesitant, took in deep breaths, and then I opened up about after the songs at my locker, the running, and the damn satchel slipping my hand away from the floor to where I got into this huge mess in the hospital.

Finn started tearing up again. "Kurt, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should've stayed next to you after Glee. I need to be there for you, but when I'm not there, they take _complete_ advantage of you, and it _scares_ me of what else they could do to you. Kurt, you need to stay by me in that school no matter what. Promise me?"

I nodded, knowing that Finn was being very serious about this. "Finn, even if you were there, there couldn't been much of what you could do. He started running towards me with God knows what, and then we would have _both _been in a coma. Both Carole and my dad would be devastated. When I started to regain conciousness, I was having a dream, and you and I were in New York, strolling down Times Square without a care in the world. _You_ helped pull me out of my coma, Finn. If you would have been in a coma at the same time as me, then I probably wouldn't have gotten out of mine."

"Kurt, I'm just glad that you're back here with me again." He preceded to hug me again, and I was glad that he cared about me that much. He was tearing up so much, and I just couldn't believe that he could care about me so much. Right now, he should be with Quinn and caring for his baby, but he would rather be here with me, helping me get back to my healthy status again. Why did he have to fall for me, though? Why couldn't it have been Rachel or Puck? Not that I'm ungrateful that cares about me so much, but that it just confuses me that he would rather go after me than someone else. It made me feel really loved. If only that baby weren't in the way...

He stopped the hugging and looked me directly into the eyes. "I love you, Kurt. So much, and if anything else happened to you, I would die. Please don't put yourself into a situation like that ever again, because if you died, and I didn't do anything to stop it when I could've, I just couldn't live with myself."

This time, I came down with tears and tried to tackle him into a hug, but knowing how big Finn is, he kept his ground, and he grabbed me back with his hands resting on my back.

When we broke apart, I left a kiss on his cheek, and he was left dumbfounded. "Thank you, Finn. I love you, too."

He fell back on the bed, I'm guessing because of a swirl of emotions going through his mind at the moment. I chuckled at the sight of him, completely lovestruck probably with one of Cupid's love arrows stuck far in his ass that he probably couldn't even think clearly at the moment.

I went to the opposite side of the bed next to Finn, and I laid my head on his chest and put my hand in his. He jumped at first, not expecting any of this, but then relaxed into the touch and we cuddled on the hospital bed until we lulled into a slumber.

**A/N2: Sooooo did you like it? :D Leave a review down thurr. :3 I love reading them, and I don't care if you many reviews, as long as you post one. :D Like I said, happy one month of this story, and thanks for all of the reviews! :D Love you all lots! :D Keep chasing colorful rainbows. :)  
-Shaun:D**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kurt POV

Though I was finally awake, I was _way_ to sleepy to do anything else at the moment. Plus, being in Finn's arms felt amazingly comfortable that it beat sleeping on the mattress, which was really soft. I guess he had stayed up near the bed while watching my unconscious body, hoping that I'd wake up soon.

It was the hand that he was holding mine with that pulled me out of the dreaming state that I was in. The bass-booming pulse that was in the palm of his hand that finally helped. Though, in my dream, I was dying of embarrassment at the time, it was completely worth it. Besides, all of those people gathering around were figments of my imagination. I might have seen Channing Tatum...

It felt good to be back with him in the reality. He was loving and sweet in my dream, but I was now with the real deal. I loved him, and that was all there was too it. I regret pushing him away all of those times because I was too doubtful with my feelings mixing with his. It all just felt too good to be true. I always thought that I would be doomed with this crush forever, knowing that it wouldn't come true, yet I always had this hope that it would happen, though. It all just happened too fast. I only saved his life. I never expected this type of attention at all.

I had to come through a coma and back to finally wake up and smell the gigantic, gay flowers.

I was deep enough in my thoughts to not realize that Finn had passed out with my head on his chest. I wondered what time it was. I looked around for a clock, and spotted one on the bed's remote.

_1:54 a.m._

Okay, I needed to get to sleep. I looked back at Finn's bare chest, seeing that I left a big red blotch on his stomach. Whatever was on his belly was on my face, and I didn't need that for my complexion. I reached over for my pillow on the mattress, and I plopped it right next to Finn's head. The pillowcase accidentally hit the right side of his face, and he awoke up, shockingly.

"Wha- Who's there?" Finn asked, half asleep.

"Calm down, it's only me."

"Who's 'me'?"

Really? "Kurt Hummel, doofus."

He turned around, and his eyes were squinting, trying to stay open for dear life. "Oh, hey. How're you feeling?" A smile crept onto his face.

"I'm doing okay. Kind of tired. Can we save the talking for the morning?"

Finn liked that proposal. "Yeah, come here."

His arm raised, and I scooted over to his body. I kept a little distance between us, just in case. I wasted the time thinking about it, though, since his arm came barreling down and pushed me into him. He kept his arm around me, and right when he closed his eyes, the snoring commenced. It wasn't the loud snoring you heard in cartoons or how a man snored after a long hard day, but it was a puny snore, like a puppy that was sound asleep after eating. It was cute, considering that a guy that looked like a tower compared to you sounded so tiny with his sounds.

I realized that I was still holding my breath, so I released and breathed back in. Finn smelled like a concoction of Drakkar Noir and biofreeze, which in a way was an aroma, and another way was utterly disgusting. I finally relaxed in his arms and just listened to his heartbeat thumping through his chest, just as powerful as it was through his palm, and eventually the beat lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

CRASH.

"ARGH."

The unpleasant noises woke me up, as well as that gut-wrenching falling feeling you get when you accidentally skip a stairstep. I rose my head up, trying to force my eyes open. The groaning was still going on, and I looked down at Finn, who I was on top of.

"Finn, oh, my God, are you okay?" Though he was in pain, I couldn't force back down a chuckle that was coming from my lips.

"Dude, what the hell are you laughing at? We just fell off the bed. Urgh..."

I actually looked around the room this time, and we were laying on the left side of the bed, with Finn's back on the floor. He was still making noises of agony.

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you need an ice pack, old man?" I smirked, and I could see one forming on Finn's lips.

"Shut up," he sarcastically said, "At least you didn't get attacked by the floor and a sixteen year old plummeting onto your stomach."

"Well, your bones survived, so quit your whining. Plus, I only weigh a hundred and fifteen-pounds!"

"It was still enough to knock the wind out of me!" Finn exclaimed.

"Whatever. Come on, get up." I said so nonchalantly on purpose, so I could motivate him to stop talking so I could back to bed.

"After you. You're still on me." Point taken. I picked myself off of Finn, unwrinkling my hospital gown with my hands when I was standing. I looked down at the tall teenager, and he was motioning his hand up at me.

"Finn, if I try to help you up, you're going to end up pulling me back down onto you. I'm Kurt Hummel, not Noah."

I shouldn't have said his name, for Finn scoffed at me and look pissed. I forgot about all of the crap that those two had went through with me in the middle. Finn got up by himself, and sat down on the bed, head hanging down.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I won't bring him back up again, I promise."

Finn looked at me with sad eyes. "It still hurts to remember all of the shit I put you through, and Puck was just someone I didn't expect to get enticed into this. I remember back when you were still teaching us the Single Ladies dance for football, and he was still teasing me about him thinking we were an item, and next thing I know, he had his tongue down your throat. There are just memories you never want to remember again, you know?"

I was intrigued with Finn's words. It showed a lot about his emotions toward everything, including me. It made me regret that time we were alone on the stage when I rejected his offer for a kiss, and when we were in our duet rehearsal, and I talking shit towards him.

"Finn, there are always those moments in life when you think 'Wow. I never want to go through that again.' Then, there comes a time in life when you say 'I may have gone through those moments, but it was totally worth it in the end.'"

This seemed to make sense to him, for I could tell by the look on his face. "You're right, Kurt. I'm so happy to have you in my life this close, even through all of the obstacles. You're still here, and I always see it as a miracle. I never suspected us to be this close, yet here we are. I'm extremely happy."

With that, he leaned near my face and kissed my forehead. He pulled back slowly, revealing to him that my face showed that I was unsatisfied. "Come over here."

I pulled him by his collar, leaving him with an astonished look on his face. I was pulling him in for a kiss that was going to rock his wo-

"Hey."

We both turned around to see a man, probably one of the orderlies. He looked calm, but annoyed at the same time.

"We heard loud noises coming from downstairs. Just to let you know, and this should be obvious to you, Finn, the mattresses in these hospital rooms are not for fornicating on."

Oh, my God. Are you kidding me?

"Sorry, sir, for the loud moises, but we weren't having sex, we fell off the bed."

When Finn looked at me, that told me that what I said didn't sound any more innocent. He turned to the man. "John, sorry, we were asleep and I accidentally rolled off the bed. I hit the floor with a big noise. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I hope not. That woke up most of our patients on this floor. Go back to bed, though. It's only three a.m."

With that, the man left, and I turned to Finn. "How do you know him?"

He smirked at me. "My mom is a nurse, remember? She's not on her shift right now, but she will be in a few hours. She leaves the house at seven. By then, she'll be here, and we'll get you checked out."

"Haven't they called my dad yet?"

"Nah, it was near midnight when you got out of your coma, and since I was here to watch over you in the night, they were going to wait until it was morning."

"Okay. Alright, well, I'm still tired. Can we go back to bed?"

"Su-"

"Without any loud noises to where people think we are being sexual deviants?" I wanted to be sure that we were clear on this.

"I'll try my best. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so I can't make any promises." He winked, yet I didn't see the purpose in it.

"Okay." I plopped the pillow back onto the bed, and I laid back down on the bed. Finn followed suit, and he kissed my cheek before he rested his head on the pillow.

My mind was already returning back to the dream world when Finn was speaking again. I was falling asleepwhile he muttered the words:

"I love you, Kurt."

**A/N: I'm back, bitches. (; After a three month hiatus, I'm finally back. :D Aren't you happy? I'm sure that my earlier fans aren't waiting for chapters anymore, so I'm going to have to win back some of my reviewers. Did you enjoy? It felt so great to come back to writing! I promise that I will be uploading a little later than every day, like I used to, so you'll have some actual waiting time. Booooo, I know. :P Either way, please, please, pretty please, leave a review, and I will love you until the end of time! :D Keep chasing rainbows!  
-Shaun:D**


End file.
